Beauty Born of Black Hearts
by Fiyero's Secret Lover
Summary: If you knew how it ended. If you knew what could change it. If you had a second chance to change the wizarding worlds fate would you? Tom knows & Tom is taking that second chance to change fate. Will Tom succeed & what will happen if she doesn't? R&R QJ
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day. Not the kind where the sky is about to dump buckets on your new summer dress, but a light kind of cloudy, one that would mist a little on and off. A cloudy where the sun could get through, where it was bright but not in a blinding sort of way as it is on those crystal clear blue skied days in the middle of July. Nor was it as hot as it should be that close to summer. The air wasn't muggy to the point of suffocation but rather a crisp light fresh air, clean like an early spring morning just after the last frost.

It was the first day of summer break. Most kids from the recently graduated fifth grade class were at home getting ready for the party that was to take place in a few hours. But one boy wasn't coming. He wasn't even invited despite the fact that he lived in the same house that the party was to be at.

He sat on top of a park bench staring at his feet. His raven hair fluttered in the gentle breeze before it was swept backward when the boy looked up. He saw a group of other boys heading straight for him and took off sprinting as fast as he could away from them but they followed relentlessly.

Harry ran as fast as he could to escape his cousin's gang of friends but he was getting tired and they were swiftly closing the gap he had worked so hard to put in place. He ran down one street then another and another but it was no use. They caught him at the corner and threw him back into a tree pushing him around in a rough circle until Harry tripped over his own feet and fell down sprawled on the cool gray pavement in front of his cousin. Harry looked up, blood rolling down his cheek from where he had hit the sidewalk. Dudley pulled back his leg as if to kick Harry in the face but a voice broke in and the voice belonged to not just any person but to Thomasina DeLane, the prettiest girl in the fifth grade and the object of every boy's crush.

"Oh Dudley," the beefy boy froze to stare up into the tree. Even Harry managed to look up at the girl with mid length dark brown hair with auburn and gold highlights, a delicate almost porcelain face and vivid fiery emeralds for eyes, and lips that were soft and smooth. She leapt gently from the tree were she was seated, her hair flowing around her like water in a gentle bubbling creek.

"Dudley about that party you were going to have, I asked my parents and I'm allowed to come so I guess I'll see you later tonight. By the way shouldn't you be setting up?" Dudley nodded dumbly then running off with his friends to set up for later that day. Thomasina walked over to Harry she helped him off the ground.

"So Potter, I guess I'll be seeing you later too" Thomasina said.

"Oh no, Dudley would never let me come. I'll be stuck in the cupboard under the stairs the whole night." Thomasina gasped, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"I think I'll be able to get you out," she said, smiling. It was true. All she had to do was say the word and Dudley would let Harry join just about anything he was doing.

With that Harry nodded and started down the street toward Number Four Privet Drive. When he was on the other side of the street Harry turned around to look back at Thomasina. When he turned and didn't see her on the ground he let out a sigh but was caught off guard by the giggle that came from the tree. Harry looked up and Thomasina had her hand over her broad smile. Harry's face flushed deep rouge as he backed around the corner, tripping over a trash can in the process, before running off.

After dinner the doorbell rang. Dudley ran to get it. Harry was sitting locked in the cupboard trying, fruitlessly, to see who was there. Harry was convinced that the spectacle he'd made of himself earlier was going to work against him. Why would she help him after he'd tripped over a garbage can? And then there was how she found him in the first place; thrown on the ground, surrounded by his cousin's friends, and with blood running down his cheek.

But to Harry's surprise, about fifteen minutes into the party the lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal Thomasina staring at him. She reached in and took his hand to help him out of the cramped cupboard before pulling him with her into the party room. As Thomasina let go of his hand, she went charging into the party. And as she walked by, all heads turned toward her.

Although Thomasina had started dancing with her friends, she was soon pushed to the middle. During the break between two songs she called for the boys to back up. They all cleared out leaving a pathway free to where her friends were. Thomasina took two steps forward before thrusting her hands down and throwing her legs over her head in a flip, it took two quick flips to reach her friends. She didn't dance the rest of the night, though she was asked to by many people. But after that night no one that had gone to primary school with her would see her face again for the next seven years.

A/N: Thanx for reading now please review it keeps me  
working on the stories when i know what you think.


	2. the witch

Chapter 2-The Witch Harry pushed his trolley through the barrier to see the platform packed with people. Two six year girls started whispering to each other Harry was feeling bold so he winked at the two girls causing one to loose her balance needing to grab her trolley for support they weren't the only ones starring at him Harry found Ron who was surprised at his mates new look, Harry then turned to hug Ginny. During the summer he'd explained in a letter that he was just really confused about his attraction to her and really he considered her more of a sister than a girlfriend she lucky had agreed with him. But both Ron and Harry looked up when they heard the platform fall silent they turned around to see Hermione. She had on slim fitting jeans a red off the shoulder top. Her were slipped into red high heals that fit her perfectly. Hermione's once tangled, frizzy, unmanageable hair was now hanging in soft, silky curls. She walked over to Harry, Ron and Ginny who squealed and threw her arms around the girl. The two boys just stared Harry was the first to speak but he could only manage saying 'wow' until they got on the train. Ron finally spoke up "So 'Mione any chance that your free of a boyfriend or have a friend that is just a sunning whose free?" Mione could only laugh. "Sorry Ron but I'm dating my best friend's cousin and my best friend who I must admit is quite a bit hotter than me, doesn't date" Mione said still laughing. Ron's face fell but shrugged in off. Harry shoved his hands in his jeans pocket he then felt the note he'd gotten from the Masquerade. Harry pulled out the note "Hey 'Mione I was wondering if you know of a way to see if this information is true or false" The brown eyed girl took the piece of paper tapping it with her wand it glowed green and at the end of each line about the Horocruxes green letters glowed spelling out the word 'true'. Harry stared at it, one more Horocrux a Voldemort was going down to where he belonged, in hell, no hell was to good for that bastard, well wherever he went Harry wanted him to suffer greatly. "ATTENTION HOGWARTS STUDENTS AND FACULTY WE WILL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY, ONCE YOU GET ON YOUR UNIFORM PLEASE IF THE GIRLS WOULD MAKE THERE WAY TO THE BACK OF THE TRAIN BOYS TO THE FRONT IT WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK YOU." Hermione's face split into a silly grin. She quickly drew up curtains to separate the boys changing area from her and Ginny's. Hermione threw on her robes then threw her hair up in a tight bun. When both girls were done they came out the boys were already done. Hermione reached into her pocket drawing out a small badge she fastened it to her robe, it read 'Hermione Granger Head Girl' she looked up and caught sight of the same badge on Harry's robes. She was about to speak when the loud speaker crackled to life again "GIRLS TO THE BACK BOYS TO THE FRONT!!!" Harry and Ron made a face then turned to leave. Harry turned back when he was at the door "See you two later I guess" the two nodded. The boys left Hermione and Ginny stepped outside into the hall with the rest of the girls. The girls were told what to do. They walked down the center on there toes a fourth of the way shot up flower petals from there wands. Then they did a shuffle type of leap the next fourth and shot up feathers. Next they went on their toes again shot up flowers. Shuffled again then shot up doves. Finally they a few did improve ballet steps spinning and then leaping, spinning then leaping to the right until they were out of the way against the wall of the huge Cafe'. The boys stood at the door then slowly walked down the path the boy's wands suddenly lengthened into staffs twirling the staffs around their body's they stopped at the very front hitting them against the floor. Out of each boy's staff came a fiery creature depending on their house out of the Slytherin's came flaming green snakes, Ravenclaw's had blue ravens, Hufflepuff's had yellow badgers and Gryffindor's had red lions. Gasps were let out around the room they hit the floor again and the flames disappeared as the staffs became wands again. The boys walked over to stand next to the girls. The Headmaster was standing again "And Durmstrange is proud to welcome the Ladies of Grummerlich's Academy for Magical Teachings." everyone gasped no one fooled with G.A. girls. "That school could very well be just taught by Voldemort himself they all feed into his ranks right after graduation anyway." Ron hissed to Harry, 'Mione and Ginny. The two Weasleys were paper white but 'Mione and Harry looked only slightly worried. The doors burst open and three girls came running out of them the girls stopped at the front turned around and yelled to the crowd "The GA Girls of Dance" Fourteen girls sudden walked into the room one waved her hand and a slow ballet melody started the Girls gracefully made it down to the front "The GA Girls of Gymnastics" Fourteen small girls ran out doing stunts down to the front. "The GA Girls of Choir" the room fell to a hush as Fourteen girls stepped into the room. One at a time they started toward the front when one girl was a fourth of the way there the next girl would start But as soon as they took a step into the pathway they would open their mouth and sing "I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words your smile has really thrown me. This is not like me at all I never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me. Now matter where I'm no what do I see your face appearing. Like an unexpected song an unexpected song that only we are hearing" It was the only part they sang but the girls no matter the pitch Falsetto, Soprano, Alto or otherwise it was right on. One girl stood in front of the others "And now the GA HEAD GIRL. Can you guess what club she belongs to?" as soon as the girl said this a voice almost wafted in from the hall filling the room someone yelled 'Choir' The girls shook there heads a small body walked into the room carrying herself to the front of the room by use of the dance steps seen in the Broadway production of Hannibal. 'Dance' another student yelled the girls shook their heads again. The girl was the only one with warm cocoa brown hair but there were highlights of reds and golds in it standing there with the other girls she looked incredibly short. But then the Gymnastic girls clapped their hands twice then paused, twice then paused. The suddenly cleared out the Head Girl raised her hand counting down on her fingers three...two...one. They jumped and landed the girls split shuffling to the closest side jump turned. One at a time the girls peeled in, to go back down the center towards the back, but when they came in they said their name. " Amy, Alia, Brenda, Briana, Carrie, Fiona, Grace, Justine, Kelly, Kiki, Leona, Lea, Marika, Peyton, And our head girl Tom" the girls went threw back to the back of the room. "Any requestests" The G.A. Head Girl asked looking around the room as she walked to the front. "Hop hop pop stop bang bang pop hop pop hop bang to the bang pop stop drop hop bang pop stop drop." A voice yelled Harry suddenly remembered his summer but Mione had yelled out. The Head Girl smiled and jerked her head for Mione to join her. Mione walked up "five, six seven, eight, Hop, hop" The two girls hopped forward then jumped up high doing a 180 in the air. "Pop" they stomped left right and swung their hips around then threw their left foot around so they faced front. "Stop bang bang" they threw their hands up at shoulder height and froze for a second before bending down as they stomped right left clapped under their left leg before stomping it again then repeating that for their right leg. "Pop hop pop hop" they jumped so they were facing the wall before leaping in the air for an aerial round house kick and landing facing the same wall the doing another 180 and repeating the kick. "Bang to the bang pop stop" That was interesting As they came out of the kick they landed into the splits but bounced up and turned the other way going back down into the splits then lifted themselves up on their hands before snapping their legs down to land on their feet. They froze again with their hands above their head. "Drop hop bang pop stop drop" The girls dropped back ward into and backbend going up into a hand stand then putting there feet back on the ground hopping in the air and leaning facing the opposite wall Harry was leaning against. Bending down as they stomped right left clapped behind their back hopping again landing in a left right stomp. They turned to the back wall, they flipped over their heads landing to face the crowd then stopped did a complicated toe touch then slid into the splits as the finally. Two extra tables were conjured up for the schools but the Heads were supposed to sit together and make friends, hopefully. Harry and Mione walked over to see the Tom girl and none other than Draco Malfoy standing there already talking. Tom looked over and put a hand over Draco's mouth. She turned back to them the two girls suddenly collided and were talking very fast to each other in some language. Draco stood there waiting for them to be done arms crossed over his chest a sexy smirk playing on his lips as he watched his cousin and her best friend as they talked, very fast, in french. The girls stopped then Hermione turned around to face Harry who looked stunned and completely thrown. "Tom this is my friend Harry Potter, Harry this is Tom my best friend." Tom shook Harry's hand. They sat down around the small table Tom next to Draco across from Harry. Mione across from Draco next to Harry. "Hi, well Harry this is my cousin Draco, whom you already know I'm sure. Oh and Dray" Draco turned to look at his cousin eyes wide and questioning but totally innocent. "No trouble remember what happened last time?" at this Mione snorted but quickly covered her face with her napkin Draco and Tom both laughed at her. Mione swung her leg under the table at Draco. Her leg hit him in the shin. Draco doubled over with pain. "Dang Mi your supposed to like your boyfriend not be bent on giving them injures" Mione just smirked. Harry caught Hermione's arm and turned her to face him. "What was that boyfriend comment" he asked. Mione just shook her head and mouthed 'Later' Harry glared at her but nodded. "So any of you guys entering the Tri Wizard Tournament?" Harry asked the glancing around the table both Draco and Mione were looking at Tom. Tom looked up at Harry with a piercing stare. He stared back at her their was something familiar about Tom but he didn't know what it was. "Yeah why you up for a challenge?" Tom said lazily. An image of Voldemort appeared in his mind both him and this girl sounded almost bored when talking. Oh well must just be coincidence he thought. But by now Harry should know nothing in his life is coincidence. A/N: review please it keeps me working on my stories 


	3. champion secrets

Chapter 3 -Champion Secrets The three schools sat around the Goblet of Fire the Durmstrange's Headmaster Kention stood at the front the flames glowed red and a piece of paper shot into the air Kention grabbed it "The Hogwarts Champion is Harry Potter" Harry rolled his eyes and got up to the clapping people. When he was out of the room the blue flames turned red again "The Durmstrange Champion is Draco Malfoy" Draco got up to leave the room too. Once the door clicked shut the flame turn a blinding shade of red the flames roared in a column as the cup spit out the last name "And Grummerlich Academy's Champion is Thomasina DeLane". Hermione punched Tom in the arm in congratulation Tom just flashed a smile. Tom closed the door and started down the stairs half way down she thought to herself 'Oh well I may as well have some fun on these stairs' with that thought she turned around so she was facing up and bent back ward her hands landing on the next step she kicked her feet over her head continuing to go down the stairs she eventually got to the bottom looking up from her upside down position she saw the two boys. Getting on to her feet she walked over to the boys she looked between the two of them and shook her head "Great twins, I hate competing against twins" The two boy stared at Tom as she realized what she just she and threw both her hands over her mouth backing up into a fluffy chair. The two other champions stared at her. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her "Explain" She shook her head fiercely. "Thomasina Bella-" "Okay okay I'll tell you. But do I have to now?" Tom asked, defeated. They nodded Tom pulled a 'i hate you both' face sighed and started to explain "Well Lily and James Potter had twins Draco and Harry Potter. But after Voldemort killed Lily and James he found Draco Potter hidden in his highchair because someone couldn't and still can't keep his big mouth shut!" Tom said glaring at Draco who smirked at her dispight his shocked state. "Well Voldemort took Draco and left he dropped him off at the Malfoy's to be raised on the Dark Side and to be used against his twin brother. So well you two are twins oh and you don't look a like and no one remembers because Voldemort cast a strong charm on Draco, a mutation of the Fidelius Charm, the Jingo Charm. This charm binds with it all knowledge, memories and evidence of a person's existence and replaces it with those of another. By changing his appearance as little as possible to have the traits of a Malfoy, making him nearly the same age and even keeping his first name, he made the spell all the more stronger. The less of the truth he had to destroy the more certain its success would be. But when Voldemort came back to power his own trick worked so well it even fooled him the caster. I though got into Voldemort's mind into thing in his mind even he couldn't reach that's how I know this and but by doing that he could also learn of all the things I broke the barrier which might have been a bad thing but oh well what's done is done." Tom said drew her wand pointed it at Draco "Here Disjingo" Tom said Draco's hair turned brown and auburn and it was messy, his blue eyes where suddenly a warm hazel and most surprising was his skin wasn't as pale but was more of a golden tan just like Harry's. None of them had noticed the adults behind them they had listened to the whole explanation. Kention decided to make their presents known and cleared his throat the twins jump looking up "Well that's certainly a surprise" they all nodded but Tom just shrugged. "Well you all are the three Champions and the first task is on Friday November thirteenth. Okay that's all you may return to your room seeing that you all are sharing the heads room with Mr. Malfoy, no?... Potter? With Draco" Kention finally decided. Tom turned Draco back to being a blonde with blue eyes. Harry walked along the halls with Tom and Draco after lunch later that week. When Tom suddenly stopped opened a door and threw both Harry and Draco into a broom closet. "Well isn't this just great. I'm guessing were not being let out until we start talking?" Harry said loudly. There was no answer Draco found the light switch. "What's your favorite food?" Harry asked, peering at his brother across from him. Draco raised an eyebrow at him "Might as well start with something" Draco nodded "mashed potatoes with gravy. You?" "Steak, definitely." Harry said laughing. "Well we need to know the basics. What's your favorite color?". "Green, you? What's your favorite ..um... this is really stupid, animal?" "I like panthers and Green is a cool color. What do you like best about Tom...Hermione? "Tom oh gosh I've known Tom for such a long time, she's like my big sister but she's younger than me, its weird how she always has my back when I fall. And Hermione well Hermione, I don't know when the attraction for Hermione began. Perhaps, it was when I saw her at the Yule Ball. She was just so... alluring. Or maybe the source of the cause was during fifth year, when Hermione was "going out" with you, what can I say I'm a jealousy person. But she just is so perfect, in every way from looks to brains she has it all." Harry nodded "What about you?" Draco asked his brother. Harry looked up "Well I feel the same way about Hermione as you do about Tom. And Tom I'm starting to really like her she is just so down to earth 'say it as it is' kind of girl but there is still so much no one knows about her and her eyes they look different then everyone elses they look like they've seen to much, seen thing not meant to be seen, ever." "She has seen more than is supposed to be seen she works on the line between life and death she lives on the edge... Harry? Are you a Virgin?" Draco asked smirking. Harry went bright red, and nodded "You?" "Same as you" Draco said laughing as his brothers mouth dropped "HA you should see your face, same as everyone elses when they find out that the whole Slytherin Sex God thing isn't true." Draco finally stopped laughing. "So, what do you know about our parents?" He wondered. "What do you want to know?" Harry asked. "Everything," he admitted, looking him in the eye. "Well," Harry smiled. "Our mother was beautiful." He nodded. "Long, dark, red hair, green eyes; like mine." His mouth turned up slightly. "Muggle-born," he nodded. "She was a Gryffindor and part of the Order of the Phoenix and the Slug Club." He ran his hand through his hair and frowned slightly. "She has a sister Petunia who never approved of her being a witch, and a nephew Dudley." His jaw clenched, "Our cousin is a real prat and our aunt is no better." Draco frowned, "Didn't you live with them?" "I wouldn't call it living," Harry muttered. "But we'll get to that." He nodded, patiently. Harry continued on, "She was talented in charms and potions. All of her teachers loved her." "Reminds me of Hermione," Draco commented. He nodded, "Yeah, they sound rather familiar at times." He smiled, "She started dating our father in seventh year. They were Head boy and girl." His brother gave him a look but Draco pretended not to see it. "They had me, well us, on July 31st." He nodded. "Our father, was our height, hair like me and eyes like you. He wore glasses too." He nodded before clearing his throat. "He was a pure-blood and Gryffindor. He got in trouble fairly often for breaking rules and such. His best friends were Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew." He spat the last name out. "As Dumbledore said, he was pretty arrogant, witty, popular, and could be somewhat of a bully." Harry smirked. "You know, like you." Draco rolled his eyes. "He was a seeker in Quidditch and a great student. Like mum, he was part of the Order of the Phoenix. He had a knack for transfiguration." He grinned. "Dad fell in love with mom around fifth year but she didn't like him until seventh year. She thought he was a real prat." He laughed. "He didn't have any siblings, but Sirius was like his brother. They made him our Godfather, as you know. "Dad was pretty wealthy," He nodded. "So, you don't have to worry about money. I don't know if you have your own fund or if we share, but we're both well set." Draco's eyebrows rose. "What?" Harry's brow furrowed. "I'm just surprised you told me." He shrugged his shoulders. "Why? It's not like you can get to it without me." Harry chuckled and then shrugged. "Besides, you're just as entitled to it as me." Not knowing what to say, Draco simply nodded. Harry's face darkened, "They hid from Voldemort in Godric's Hollow, but Wormtail ratted them out." His eyes fell to the floor and he sighed. "And that's basically all I know." Swallowing his emotions, he looked up at Draco. "Have you ever seen them?" He shook his head. Pulling out a picture, he held it out for Draco to take. Holding it tightly, Draco's hazel eyes stared at the people portrayed in front of him. They were good looking, that was for sure. He could see his new eyes staring back at him from his father's face. Harry's were clearly just like that of their mother's. Draco had never seen two people look so happy and in love before. "They look wonderful," he breathed. Harry grinned. "I bet they would've been incredible parents." He nodded. "What do you think it would've been like growing up together?" "Well, I think I would've been closer to mum, while you were closer to dad." He nodded. "It seemed you and he were a lot alike." "What was something you wished you had growing up?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "James," Draco admitted. "Tell me about the parents you grew up with." Harry asked him. Before he had asked of him something that sounded simple, Draco felt like he was really connecting to him. They fell into an easy banter. Sure they were bugging each other, but it in a friendly way. He started to feel like he was getting to know his brother. "There's not a lot to tell," Draco turned away. "My mother, Narcissa, was a great woman. She raised me better than how I acted at school for years." He shrugged. "It was mostly my father who made me act that way." "Why'd you let him control you?" Harry asked, becoming angry for him. Draco's hand lifted and ran over his face in frustration. "Because." He shook his head. "Because if I didn't then I was punished." "Punished how?" His voice fell a few notches, becoming chilly. Looking away, Draco shrugged. "If he didn't think I understood what had to be done, he beat it into me." His jaw clenched, remembering one of the worst nights. He opened his mouth and shared it with his brother. Flashback It was a dreary night. The rain hadn't stopped since early that morning. Christmas was fast approaching but it didn't hold the merry emotion it did for most families. A party was in full throttle downstairs. His father and the other pure-blood families loved to get together and talk about the pathetic lives of those who weren't them. While getting drunk on the finest alcohols and acting like rich fools. School was going on as usual. His grades were only beneath Granger's, but that was how it had always been. He had broken up with Pansy the week before Christmas holiday. Draco had tried to keep up with making Potter's life miserable but there was only so much he could do. Perhaps his father's cold voice wasn't strong enough in his mind, because he had been told that he wasn't being mean enough. Footsteps stomped down the hall. Draco closed his eyes and sunk to the floor by the fire. He knew what was coming. He knew that whether or not there was a party happening, his father wouldn't be able to resist making him understand more so that he was a pathetic excuse for a son. The door flew open and banged against the wall with a thud. "We have guests downstairs, Draco." Lucius's hard voice called to him. "I didn't think you wanted me to come down." Draco attempted. Really, he just didn't want to put up with everyone. "Didn't want you to come down? After all you've disappointed me, you choose to make me look worse by not attending my party?" His long legs strode across the room. Leaning down, he grabbed Draco's shirt collar and lifted him from the ground. "I didn't mean to disobey you." He said, trying not to sound scared. "I'll come down now." "No, you will not. It'll look as if I had to force you." Lucius spat before throwing him to the side, causing him to land on his dresser painfully. The corner had dug into his side at a vicious angle. Pacing back and forth, Lucius shook his head. "Why do I always have to come looking for you? Why don't you know your place by now?" "I'm sorry father." "Don't apologize," Lucius yelled. "Malfoy's do not say they're sorry." He stared down at Draco's curled body on the floor. "Get up!" Trying to move and ignore the pain, Draco tried to sit upright. Apparently he wasn't moving fast enough though and Lucius grabbed his arm and pulled him up roughly. He winced but hurried to mask it. His father's hand gripped his face. "Are you hurt?" He snarled. "You think you know what pain is?" Draco shook his head vehemently. "No. I'm not hurt." "That's right you're not hurt," Lucius spat. "Do you want to know what real pain is? Hmm?" "No, father, please."Draco pleaded. "Are you begging?" He backhanded him, causing him to fall to the ground. "You continue to soil the Malfoy name right in front of me?" Pulling his wand from his robe, he pointed it dangerously at Draco. "I didn't- I wasn't- No. Father." He shook his head, clenching his jaw and shutting his eyes at what was to come. "You know what hurts, Draco?" Lucius questioned, but didn't wait for an answer. "Knowing that the son you raised wasn't worth your time." "I-" "Crucio!" He yelled. Writhing in agony and trying not to scream, Draco tensed his body and prayed to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. As the pain faded but then flared as the curse stopped hitting him, he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Are you crying?" Lucius screamed. Leaning down by his face, he pointed his wand at Draco's eyes. "Conjuctivitis!" His eyelids crusted together and pain ran through his head as he screamed out in torment. His face felt like it was melting. His eyes were burning severely. "You will not cry! Do you understand?" Lucius yelled. Through the pain, he knew to nod his head. Taking the curse off his eyes, Lucius stood upright and glared down at the lump that was Draco. He shook his head in disgust. "You're a disgrace." Using his leg to kick him over, he stared down at him. "It's pathetic how much you look like me and yet your every action is the complete opposite of my own." His lip curled. "I can't stand to look at you." Sighing, he exclaimed, "Incendio! Draco's body broke out in flames. He wondered for a second if maybe dying would be better than hoping to live. As the fiery pain seared his flesh, he decided not to scream. Not to give Lucius the satisfaction. Instead, he clenched his jaw, held his breath, and stared up at the cold, dead eyes of the father who watched him as he burned. In the background, he could vaguely hear his mother's voice as she called out a spell that froze the flames. Though the heat and fire were gone, his body was still burning. The open sores were running through him and causing waves of torture. His eyes were opening and closing, becoming heavy. He just wanted to die. Just wanted to leave behind everything. There was nothing worth fighting for anymore. "Draco," a soft, worried voice called to him. "Stay with me." She pleaded. "I can fix this." "Let me go, mother." He asked. "Do as he says, Narcissa. He's not one of us." Lucius told her easily. She turned her head to her husband, "Leave! Now! Before I put you in the same position as my son!" Sighing, he turned and walked out of the room. "I will not lose you," his beautiful mother told him. "You will survive. You will come out stronger. I promise you, I will never let him do this again." End Flashback It was such a beautiful dream that she promised him. He decided if his father could brutally harm his own son, what's to stop him from doing the same to her. Except she wouldn't have someone to stop him from killing her. Draco would have to be there to help her. Harry stared at him wide-eyed with shock. His head turned back and forth, "How could you... How did you..." His jaw clenched. "I'll kill him." Draco looked at him, seeing that they had changed. Within a short time span, they had grown closer. They weren't the best of friends or the closest of brothers. But they certainly weren't the enemies they once were. And they weren't the unknown acquaintances they had been. They were becoming family, slowly but surely. One day, Draco would look at him like he'd known him his whole life. One day, he'd be able to see Harry by his side and understand that he was his twin brother. One day, he'd be Draco Potter. Harry was just coming back from playing a pick up Quidditch match with Ron, Ginny, Draco and some other students. He was walking past Tom's door it was open a little and he could hear her talking to someone. "Thomasina you are not to become friends with Potter-" a cold harsh voice said. "Well to bad, since when did you care Dad? I've been friends with him for longer than I've known you!" Tom said in her defense. How could she have known me longer than she has her father? Harry wondered but his thoughts were cut off when the cold voice spoke again. "Thomasina, you have to many secrets to keep from him. You are the key to the Dark side's victory I can't let you slip up, again. Crucio!" There wasn't a scream that followed those words. Just a thud a few minutes later and the cold voice calling "483, Fitio Place". Harry pushed the door open his hand clutching his wand. Tom was in a motionless heap on the floor, her breathing was shallow and it sounded pained. Draco walked into the room with Hermione. Draco pushed past Harry and picked Tom up "Lets go" Harry followed his brother though the halls. Questions raced though his mind. Who was the person she as taking to? What were her secrets? Why wasn't she allowed to be friends with him? But the question that scared him the most was: Is Tom an informant for Voldemort? Harry didn't want to think about it but who was her dad? Harry tried to get the questions to stop but they wouldn't so Harry pushed them to the back of his mind. Tom was out of the Hospital with two days to spare before the first task. 


	4. challenge

Chapter 4 -Challenge "So do either of you know what the task is?" Tom asked wiping her mouth clean of toast crumbs the next morning the two Potter boys shook their heads. Tom nodded tucking a lock of hair behind her ear absent mindedly. "I'll be right back" Tom said smirking. Draco shook his head furiously trying to stop her. But Tom didn't get up she slumped over into Draco. He was glaring at her then turned back to Harry and Mione rolling his eyes. "Well at least this time she warned us" Hermione said laughing at Draco's reaction. He nodded as Tom started. "So what did you find out". "Oh this is going to be fun!" Tom said smiling. Glancing back and forth between Harry and Draco. "Well we're each sent to a different coordinate on the earth and we have three days to get back to Hogwarts. But we need to find a sword that was once owned by a knight that sat at King Arthur's round table, A Russian Velion Fliker dragon scale, a rib bone from Davie Jones and a egyptian amulet owned by Zoser who live roughly around 2650 B.C." Tom explained calmly. The boys stared at Tom in disbelief they really wanted her to suddenly say just kidding but she was completely serious. "Oh one of us will be sent to Antarctica, another to the Saharan Desert and the last to the Brazilian Rain forest." Tom concluded. The two boys sat there in shock of what was to come. "You don't actually believe her do you Harry?" an snide voice remarked. "She went to GA. Who knows what kind of things she knows with parents that sent her their" Ron spat. "She's probably just a trap to lead you straight to Voldemort. Her school could very well be just taught by Voldemort himself they all feed into his ranks right after graduation anyway. But with her being Head Girl I'm sure she'll go straight to the top. She'll fit in right between Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort the two people who murdered your family Harry." Tom smiled up at Ron. "Big accusation for not knowing me now if your trying to upset me your bad at it. Your right about one part none of you do know what I'm capable of. Therefore your accusations a no solid base. So I'm not very scared." Tom said. "Now Ron when your trying to upset someone you need to know more about them for it to be effective. Such as Ron your a Weasley your red hair tells anyone that your red hair tells everyone hey look at me I'm the big oaf with no money. I'm from the family that owned had an animagest for a pet for thirteen years. I'm Harry Potter's friend that tags along after him because I'm too afraid and can't watch my own back so I need someone to do it for me. I'm Ron Weasley son of the Muggle lover, Afraid of a girl a foot shorter than me who as no confidence in his best friend's ability to defeat Voldemort and I need to judge people before I get to know them to turn future allies against him before they even get to become friends." Tom said simply. Draco snorted "What surprised? You should know that after having you as a cousin you get incredibly good at that." Harry and Draco had to agree she was good at insults. But Ron hadn't had his last word yet "Well at least I'm not some Death Eater working for Voldemort as a cheap slut. My family at least as some dignity." Ron scoffed. "You had better stop talking Weasley if you want to walk out of this room or limp out! You don't know what I'm capable of and you don't want to know! Be glad I'm leaving because its for your own good I know when to stop, you obviously don't!" Tom stormed out of the hall Mione a the twins close behind her. They had almost caught up with her in the hall but Ron got to her first "SLUT!" He screamed after her. Laughing to himself thinking he got in the last word but he had no clue who he was up against. That was the end of her fuse. She spun around Mi and Draco grabbed Harry and forced themselves against the wall behind Tom and Ron. Tom's face lit up her face was pulled into a grimace her eyes narrowed in obvious aggravation. Her eye's sparked emerald, she looked, almost inhuman. Her hand flew out in front of her as she screamed a spell none of them had ever heard before "AKHLA DE RIVERTO SHASIEM" a purple wave rippled away from her hand straight into Ron who was flung backward against the wall and held there Tom walked up to him "RON YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LAYS AHEAD IN THIS WAR! I DO I HAVE THE POWER TO DECIDE WHO WINS AND WHO DOESN'T. I have seen first hand what will happen to this world, to you, if Voldemort wins. If I choose what I want 'To love' Voldemort wins, but if I choose to stay with in the bonds of friendship we win. If Voldemort wins this world will become a living hell where all you want is to die! The smell of burnt rotting flesh consumes the air. Blood runs thick through the streams flowing into rivers of magma everything is burnt your lucky if you can find water that's brown all the other rivers run black and red! Smoke suffocates you the sun is blood red and in the middle of it all is a statue of Voldemort in standing over Harry's dead bloody body with a girl crying next to them. Voldemort's house is painted with Harry's blood. And nothings alive any more not a green leaf, the world is black through and through. That's what happens to the world if Voldemort wins but you what happens to you? You are murdered in the world cup stadium by Lucius the Voldemort's right hand man by not his heir would you like to know how? Never mind I'll tell you any ways, by Gerundio Langius. This is how it works, first your body starts to burn, your muscles start to convulse and your bones start to break them selves until they are shattered but that is isn't even close to how bad it gets. Second your senses go numb except you can feel everything, your pulse speeds up your soon covered in your own blood from wounds all over your body, then breathing starts to get hard. Third comes the torture where it feels like thousands of white hot knives are stabbing you twisting inside you. Like your bones are grinding together. Then an invisible mace being dragged down your leg ripping tearing the flesh away from the bone. Finally your arteries and veins burst filling your lungs with blood suffocating you 'til death do you part." Tom said you knew that she was telling the truth. You could tell now why her eyes were different, they seemed almost tired, as if she'd seen things not meant to be seen. With that she let it Ron drop to the ground "Now about a nice game of Quidditch?" She asked in a much brighter voice. All of them wanted to forget what she had just said and agreed Hermione sat on the ground and watched to four fly around weaving in and out of the others. 


	5. The book of mysteries

Chapter 5 -The Book of Mysterys Tom was downstairs she was packed or so she said but there wasn't a bag insight. Harry was upstairs he remembered a picture from Tom's room that was a dark picture with fire and a statue in the center of it. Harry stood in the room the picture was of the statue Tom had described early that day. But something else caught his eye a black book laying open on her bed in side was a picture of a Durmstrange boy, a man who was very old, a circle of people with gray beards and long plum robes and a picture of a dragon. Harry reached out a touched the picture at the top of the page. Harry was blinded falling into darkness before landing on a rock where the old man the Durmstrange boy and Tom were sitting the two now teenagers were about the age of two. The old man started the speak "I'm Giancalo. I'm a Sorcerer and you two are my apprentices. You will learn to find and kill dark Sorcerers and wizards" The two nodded. Darkness once again covered Harry's vision before clearing up to show them in a Mayan temple. The boy started talking "It says the chicken pizza is to the right of the intertwined snakes stadium" he said proudly. Tom snorted and Giancalo shook his head. "Uh Tyler it says that Chichen Itza's main temple is to the right of the stadium. And in front of the astronomy tower" Tom said stepping up next to Tyler. Darkness. When Harry could see again he was in a room with the purple robed men. They were calm until the door crashed to the floor a black pointed toe shiny stiletto in its place the leg it went with was in tight black leather pants. The girl walked into the room it was Tom and Tyler came in behind her she was in a black and red leather corset top with spagatti straps to hold it up. Both were in black trench coats the wizards stood up to greet the intruders "Ah Thomasina and Tyler the Slayers you have finally tracked us down for murdering your poor trainer Giancalo" the one in the middle said. Tom smile "Well then I'm sure you know your as good as dead right now" she flicked her wrist in a complicated motion muttering something in Ancient Mayan and a gold ball of light formed in her palm before she blew it toward the dark wizards all but two fell down dead "Ah see now we know who the High Sorcerers are I don't like to waste time with killing mere wizards." then turn to Tyler and started speaking in mayan again but Harry could understand her at least in this book he could. "Ty you are going to take on I'm going to take the other. Oh and try not to do anything stupid." Tyler nodded. The two put up a great fight Tom excelling in every way possible. Finally they had triumph and were only slightly sweating. Darkness. Tom was talking to Tyler she was once again in her trench coat with her sexy leather pants, stilettos, and corset top underneath. "Tyler its a dragon with a disease and when a dragon comes down with this disease, they'll go insane and eventually die. Unfortunately, this dragon can't be captured; if we don't slay it then the virus will kill it and many many others too." explained to Ty. He wasn't listening he was in a ball on the ground rocking back and forth muttering things like ' poor dragon' 'his family' 'I can't believe this' 'I'm sorry, you poor poor thing'. Tom's hand was resting on her head as she shook her head back and forth before turning back to the dragon in front of her a nasty Hungarian Horntail. She formed a ball of green light in her palm before shooting it toward the Dragon. The jet of light hit the dragon square in the chest. The dragon stopped moving and fell to the ground with a greenish glow around the body. With the thud came more of Tyler's rocking back and forth with wide eyes. Until Tom dragged him up. Darkness. Harry was back in Tom's room. Well Harry certainly wouldn't ever be upsetting Tom. Harry decided to get back to his room before Tom came back. Harry lay on his bed thinking how was he going to survive this he'd barely survived the last Tri Wizard Tournament. Harry finally fell into a dreamless sleep. "Wake up, wake up, wake UP! I know I know stupid alarm clock" Harry complained getting up putting on jeans, a tee shirt, a black zip up jacket and sneakers after getting out of the shower. He flicked his wand at his bags making them pocket sized and putting them into his pocket. Before heading off to breakfast. Tom was just coming back her hair up in a messy bun and in emerald flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top. After breakfast Harry and Draco walked outside Tom wasn't there. She was never one to be late, but a minute before they were to leave Tom finally showed up pressing through the crowd of spectators to the front where the champions were supposed to be. Draco and Harry gasped their mouths hitting the ground just like everyone else's. Tom was swathed in her long black trench coat with her sexy black low riding leather pants, black buckled stilettos, and corset top underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she had on a pair of sunglasses. She reached into her pocket "So we can stay in touch" Tom said handing both Harry and Draco another pair of sunglasses with ear pieces and microphones sticking out. Before their was a flash of blinding light and they were thrown to the four or in this case three different corners of the earth. A/N:R&R plez it helps alot...tell me what you think so i can make my stories better. 


	6. the egyptian amulet

Chapter 6 -Egyptian Amulet When Harry was finally able to see again he found himself in a desert. But the funny part was there in the middle of the desert was a sign pointing every which way Harry walked up to it squinting in the bright evening sun. One said Davie Jones Locker and it was pointing into the sun. Another said Agrabah it was pointing another way he read through them St. Peters, Black sea, Red sea, Amazon and finally Egypt. The arrow for Egypt pointed away from the sun. Harry took a deep breath and started to walk where the sign was pointing. Finally Harry was tired of walking and apparated. He had only gotten his license a month ago because during the summer his Uncle had refused to take him. Harry arrived on the outskirts of a group of pyramids slipping on the sunglasses he needed some help in finding which pyramid was the right one. "Hello?" Harry was tentative until he heard Tom yelling at Draco not to go near the dragon. They were arguing about what Draco should do. Tom kept saying old spells but Draco was complaining they she was the only one that could do those which Harry completely believed after he'd seen what power lay hidden in Tom. Harry started to laugh he couldn't help it they were screaming like they were right next to each other it was really quite entertaining. They stopped realizing Harry was now in touch too. Harry took his chance to ask for help "Hey do one of you think that you could help me find which is the right pyramid?" "Oh sure." Tom said "Okay I'm going to set off a three green fire works over it as soon as they reach it. Do you see three green sparks flying toward you?" Harry saw them they were whizzing toward him incredibly fast "Yeah" What was Tom on about? he wondered. "Okay good they will stop above Zoser's pyramid and explode" you could almost hear the smirk on her face in her words. "Thanks Tom." Harry said. "No problem and Draco point your damned wand at the damned dragon and fucking kill it!" Tom screamed. Harry flinched every though Tom was more than five thousand miles away from him. Three bright green fireworks went off over the farthest pyramid from him. Harry walked up to the pyramid and lucky for him Tom's spell also opened the side of the ancient rune. Harry lit his wand and walked inside the dark corridor. "Hey guys I gotta go" Tom said. Draco and Harry agreed and took off their sunglasses too. Harry continued down the hall until he ran into a furry paw "Hello" it said in a feminine voice Harry looked up to meet the eyes of the Sphinx "Ah Harry Potter you have met my sister. So you know that I ask you a riddle and you must answer to pass" Harry nodded "Well then here we go. Four boys stood in front of a broken window a man asks them who broke it. Tim said 'it wasn't me, sir' Jon said 'it was Dan, sir' Dan said 'it was Tim, sir' and Rob said 'no, it wasn't' only one boy is telling the truth who told the truth and who broke the window?" The sphinx asked. Harry stood there thinking it over. Well of course you'd say it wasn't me if you broke it. Meaning that Dan told the truth and Tim broke the window but if any of the other boys broke it then three of the boys would have told the truth. "Dan told the truth and Tim broke the window" Harry stated calmly. The Sphinx growled deep it her throat but moved aside all the same. Harry continued down the long passage until he came to a split "Ah crap which way do I go now?" as soon as he said this a hovering apparition of a hawk appeared he looked at Harry then nodded his head for him to follow. Harry didn't hesitate but followed the hawk through the twists and turns until he reached a high ceiling room and in the center was a mummy box. Harry by the light of his wand found the amulets, he picked one up and put it on it felt light on his neck he pocketed the other two, that's when the hawk spoke "Those amulets are ancient magic they have centers connecting the wearer to the power of earth, air, water and fire. When wearing one you can control the four elements. They were made by Merlin himself he had control of the four elements even with out the amulets so if you can control any element without the amulet the amulet only increases your power to that element. The amulets are a natural shield to modern and ancient magic. Zoser got the amulets from a wedding present by the high wizard Fiadele." The hawk said plainly. "Excuse me but my friend is a Sorceress my old headmaster was a High Wizard and Merlin was a High Mage what order does it go in and what am I?" "Ah good question Mr. Potter well first off your friend isn't a sorceress she's a Priestess. Now secondly the order goes from low to high Muggle, Squib, Wizard, High Wizard, Sorcerer, Mage, High Mage, Druid Priestess. Only those of Druid religion that are women can reach the Priestess level and when to full power they can be very frightening when mad. Your friend is not to full power the power you have seen in her is maybe a sixteenth of what she is fully capable of." Harry's mouth dropped Tom was stronger than Merlin "Consider yourself lucky to have met her she is the first Priestess since Merlin's wife. People were beginning to believe they never existed. Now mister Potter you and your brother are High Mages when the evil you face only goes up to the powers of a High Wizard all you need is to be trained in your powers. I have told you all I can, you must take your leave now" Harry nodded. He turned and walked out of the room when he came to a fork he shot off a lost spell and it would make an arrow and point which way to go before disappearing. The Sphinx wasn't there anymore and Harry got out with no trouble except being tired Harry found a nice spot under a tree and went to sleep after tucking the amulets away safely under his jacket and shirt. 


	7. Davie Jones

Chapter 7 -Davie Jones Tom found herself in the heart of the the rain forest well that didn't do her any good. Pop. Tom had apparated to the Caribbean. "Hey Tom?" It was Draco. "Yeah Dray" Tom answered while walking up the dock to by a fast cheap speed boat. She was going around with a sales man until she found the right one and bought it for 250000 pesos. "Um I need some help with this Velion Fliker dragon." Dray said "Cause at the time being my arm is blistering and I'm hiding behind a-SHIT!... Never mind, I'm in an ice cave and the ceiling is dripping and its cold!" the blonde complained. Tom laughed "Don't go near it until you have a plan" "Haha, no duh I'm not stupid" Dray retorted in a hurt voice. "You could of fooled me. Try Exlam de Fortius its and old Russian spell that is invisible until it hits the victim it'll kill it quickly." "Are you joking that spell is so hard and I have no clue where it is I could kill myself!" Draco yelled. "Mi could do it." Tom said "And if my idea won't work then lets see you come up with something better" she challenged. "Avada Kedavra" Draco said simply Tom laughed at this as she set out in her speed boat for Davie Jones' Locker. "No that won't work Dray, the spell has to penetrate the skin on the Velion Fliker's the spell will just bounce off. You don't have enough power to do that yet. Only a Mage could get that kind of power behind a spell." Tom said. When Harry started laughing no doubt at them. "Hey do one of you think that you could help me find which is the right pyramid?" he asked. "Oh sure." Tom said throwing three green balls of light into the air they got up about two hundred feet before zooming off toward Egypt "Okay I'm going to set off three green fireworks over it as soon as they reach it. Do you see three green sparks flying toward you?" "Yeah" Harry mumbled. Tom smirked knowing that it was helping "Okay, good, they will stop above Zoser's pyramid and explode" Tom said calmly. "Thanks Tom." Harry said. By this time Draco's teeth were chattering. "No problem and Draco point your damned wand at the damned dragon and fucking kill it!" Tom screamed. As she pulled the boat up to a stop in the middle of the Caribbean. "Hey guys I gotta go" Tom said taking off her sunglasses before the boys could reply. Tom dove off the side of the boat into the water casting a bubble head charm on herself before swimming down to the bottom of the crevasse. At the bottom there was singing and dancing but no people just skeletons. "Oy Patrick get Jones, we got a live one 'ere! 'N she a right beauty too." a skeleton with ripped clothing yelled. "Live one eh?" a scaly voice came from the shadows all the other pirate skeletons shrunk away from the man that came out of the shadows, Davie Jones. "What are you 'ere for?" he asked. "Ah never mind I already know three of my rib bones, well ya won't get them without a fight." Jones said stomping his wooden leg twice the sea floor shook and the skeletons ran away with fright. Then next to Davie Jones the Kraken appeared a big sea monster with tentacles, sixty rows of razor sharp teeth, pincers and neon orange eyes with a enormous hammer head sharks body. The Kraken had the same effect as a Basilisk when it wanted to, and if the person facing it was afraid but Tom was only scared of one thing. Love. Tom let a smirk play on her lips the Kraken started at her but but Tom opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream the Kraken recoiled twisting and reeling in agony. As soon as she stopped the Kraken straightened up Tom let a few words out in an ancient but basic sea language that was lost to all but the Kraken and Priestesses. The Kraken turned to look at Davie Jones A tentacle shot out and broke off three ribs. Davie Jones stared at his broken rib cage then looked back at Tom she was smirking The Kraken held out his tentacle and dropped the rib bones into her hand. Tom said another few words to the Kraken. He sank back into the depths of the ocean. Davie was still in shock he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Tom just smiled and swam up to her boat. She took one of the rib bones and tied it to an owl "Take this to Harry Potter" the owl flew off She then saw her eagle Edyon flying toward her he was never far away it seemed she held up another rib bone leaving one for herself the eagle took it then wheeled around to look at her "Take it to Dray" Tom said the eagle inclined its head slightly to show it understood then turned back and flew off in another direction. 


	8. russian velion fliker dragon

Chapter 8-Russian Velion Fliker Dragon When Draco looked around he saw ice everywhere but in the middle of it all was himself and he was standing in a nest of types with eggs in it. But where was the dragon Draco scanned the horizon But was interrupted by a roar of furry behind him Draco spun around and came face to face with the angry mother dragon. Draco ran for it He turned to look back a few seconds later and saw the dragon bounding after him. Draco tripped over his own feet and fell he sat up scrambling to not become dragon food. But he did get burned his whole left arm and the most of his face were charred and immediately started blistering Draco made it behind a big rock before the dragon could do anymore damage his clothes were already burnt "Hey Tom?" Draco tried wondering if the thing she gave him would work. "Yeah Dray" Tom answered she sounded like she was sitting right behind him Draco looked around to make sure she wasn't. "Um I need some help with this Velion Fliker dragon." Draco said "Cause at the time being my arm is blistering and I'm hiding behind a -SHIT!" the dragon had rolled the rock out of the way Draco ran for it he leapt off a small three foot jump and didn't land it right he rolled down the hill and off another ledge this time more like seven eight feet high and landed in the entrance to a thick ice cave "Never mind, in an ice cave and the ceiling is dripping and its cold!" the Draco complained. Tom laughed "Don't go near it until you have a plan" stating the obvious. "Haha, no duh I'm not stupid" Draco retorted in a hurt voice. He already knew that. It wasn't his fault he landed in the dragon's nest "You could of fooled me. Try Exlam de fortius its and old Russian spell that is invisible until it hits the victim it'll kill it quickly." Tom said. "Are you joking that spell is so hard and I have no clue where it is I could kill myself!" Draco yelled. "Mi could do it." Tom said "And if my idea won't work then lets see you come up with something better" she challenged well that was simple enough. "Avada Kedavra" Draco said simply Tom laughed at this what was so funny. "No that won't work Dray, the spell has to penetrate the skin on the Velion Fliker's the spell will just bounce off. You don't have enough power to do that yet. Only a Mage could get that kind of power behind a spell." Tom said with an obvious you are so stupid tone in her voice. When Harry started laughing no doubt at them. "Hey do one of you think that you could help me find which is the right pyramid?" he asked. "Oh sure." Tom said "Okay I'm going to set off three green fireworks over it as soon as they reach it. Do you see three green sparks flying toward you?" "Yeah" Harry mumbled. "Okay, good, they will stop above Zoser's pyramid and explode" Tom said calmly . "Thanks Tom." Harry said. By this time Draco's teeth were chattering as he shivered in the small wet cave. "No problem and Draco point your damned wand at the damned dragon and fucking kill it!" Tom screamed. Draco was about to retorted when. Tom continued to talk "Hey guys I gotta go" Draco too pulled off his sunglasses. 'Great' Draco thought as he stood up lets see if I can't kill myself now. He peeked out from the cave grasping his wand so tightly his knuckles were white. The dragon was standing above him Draco pointed his wand up at the dragon. He took a deep breath to calm himself "Exlam de Fortius" he yelled a nothing happen until a black light encased the dragon's form as vivid purple electricity ripped through the dragon killing it. Draco walked up to the dragon. The curse had knocked off a few scales. He picked them up. and pocketed them inside his jacket before apparating and setting up a camp in the woods by the sea in Ireland. 


	9. excailber

Chapter 9- Excaliber Tom stood at the edge of the water a barge sat their on the water waiting for her she stepped on it was to the Druids camp a secret way that came up near Stone henge when Tom got off she was welcomed with spears and swords being pointed at her one of them spoke first "State your purpose and your name or we will kill you once one has found the secret Druid city you may not live." Tom smiled and looked over the crowd she sighed "His daughter so passed these magical traits on to those of worthy of a fight and with pure powers bound inside lying dormant for generations of time until one day the match is met, the powers unleashed for the world's benefit. They will so be Merlin's Heir With power even they known not to their fullest extent. We'll recognize them for on their right arm with be a marking, a sword with a snake twined around, but at their command it will grow becoming a full snake and a dagger. Druid of birth they will be the second of their power the world has ever seen a priestess and a High Mage they shall be able to lock a freeze time, inflict pain with a scream or joy and health with a laugh and heal any person no restriction of the injury." Tom recited the Prophecy about Merlin's long lost heir. They stared at Tom she rolled up her right sleeve to reveal a dagger with a snake coiled around it. They gasped it was her one of Merlin's heirs. It looked like the dark mark at first glance but upon another look the tatoo of sorts didn't have a skull.The Dark Mark was on her other arm under a concealment charm. The crowd parted to let her into the village. They were running around to make dinner, get bring her gifts she was the second priestess ever many thought of them only as a myth, a legend made up by woman. No woman could be better than a man himself but they were wrong. The Druids took an old sword but it wasn't any ordinary sword it was special it was once King Arthur's it was the one the only Excaliber. Tom stayed in the village for the night she was about to leave when she heard a commotion from the front gates. Tom walked over to the crowd there was a group circled around two boys. They had been forced to their knees, their arms tied behind them and their heads forced down. Tom took one look at them and started laughing she walked over to the boys she sat down in between them "So having a little trouble?" Dray said something threw his gag but Tom didn't know what he said, it sounded along the lines of 'get us out of here'. "Gods Dray, Ry, you always get yourself in more trouble than you can handle. Merta untie them they're friends." Tom said the Druids looked at her to make sure she was serious. Then untied them. Draco stood up "Thank you Tom" Tom nodded hugging Draco. Harry stood there stretching "Thanks Tom, and I like that nick name." Tom smiled hugging Harry. The Druids soon realized that Harry and Draco were going to be the end of Voldemort so they gave them the swords of Sir Lancelot and King Arthur's younger brother. They got something to eat when the boys were done Tom rolled her eyes "ok lets go" they nodded licking their lips. Tom bid the Druids farewell then climbed onto the boat with Dray and Ry. When they landed Tom grabbed their hands apparating to a hotel she walked in and got them a room it was the nicest hotel in all of England and she got them to give her a room with three beds for only one hundred dollars total including movie passes red carpet pass and a free dinner. They enjoyed their last night out before they had to go back to school. Each giving the other one of the items they had gotten earlier that week. Tom was still wearing her sexy leather suit she looked the same as when they had started. Obviously she'd been more careful and she was used to this kind of work, Harry and Draco weren't. "I need a shower" Draco complained. "We all do Dray, but you most. Yuck you smell worst than Dragon shit" Tom said smirking. Harry laughed while Draco scowled "Yeah you unlike us have managed to turn out smelling like the ocean" Tom smiled and shrugged "Guess that's a side effect of controlling the Kraken to get his owners rib bones" Dray and Ry stared she hadn't told them the Kraken part of her story. Tom waved her hand in a simple motion "Sinete flore perfico limpia" a single ball of soft glowing pink light showed up in her palm it floated into the air and then landed on her head before melting away. The boys stared at her in confusion "What? Its a cleaning smell that smells good" it was true their was a good smell in the air, chocolate and peppermint. "Now I'm going to get some food, care to join me?" the boys nodded eagerly "Meet me down stairs in five minutes" Tom said before walking out of the door. The phone rang it was nine in the morning Tom threw her hand out grabbing the phone yanking it off the receiver. "Hello" she said her voice sleepily and mad that something had interrupted her sleep the automatic voice on the other end answered with the simple, normal this is your wake up call drill. Hanging up, Tom opened one eye to look at the clock it was nine, great she thought getting up and dressed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red corset top her knee high boot buckle stilettos and her black trench coat. An evil smirk crossed her face when she saw the twins weren't up yet. She summoned two buckets of icy cold water and two air horns tipping the buckets on the boys she pulled the air horns triggers holding them right next to their ears the two shot out of bed with yelps of surprise and ran into the living room screaming with nothing but their boxers on. Tom collapsed on the floor her head thrown back laughing as she shulmped all the way down, coming to rest on the floor. The boys came back in they didn't find it as funny "TOM! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Dray screamed. Tom couldn't answer she was laughing too hard. Finally she managed to gasp out "We have to be back at Hogwarts in thirty minutes and you needed to get up. So I decided to have some fun with it." The boys rolled their eyes before pulling on pants, a shirt and a jacket. The group left the room with their small bags for breakfast. Tom signed them out as they walked into get their food. The boys scarffed down their food Tom didn't she ate quickly but not so fast that it was disgusting. She starred at the twins, she didn't like Draco's blond hair so she took off the cover spell for the task. When they were done the three ran out the door they had two mintues to hide. It would look very odd that on a Saturday at ten in the morning on the busy London street for three teenagers, that if you didn't notice your reason would have had be that you are blind, to just suddenly dissolve into thin air with a small pop. Tom hadn't put up her hair so it flew out around her face wildly it reminded Harry of the time seven years ago when she had stopped Dudley from beating him up. They just made it into a small alley way when they found themselves back on the Durmstrange grounds they were met by clapping but it quickly died into a gasp "Shit" Tom spun around just as she thought she had forgotten to put the concealment charm back on Draco and you could completely tell that Draco and Harry were twins. 


	10. yule ball

Chapter 10-Yule Ball Okay yeah so this was going to take some explaining on her part. How could she forget to do that it was so simple... Well no wonder that was why she forgot. She stepped up to the front preforming a Sonorus charm. "Okay I can probably explain this best cause I was the one to tell them first Harry and Draco are twins. No one remembers because Voldemort cast a strong charm on Draco, a mutation of the Fidelius Charm, the Jingo Charm. This charm binds with it all knowledge, memories and evidence of a person's existence and replaces it with those of another. So somewhere you all know this already but the spell was broken only a few months ago so this knowledge should be coming back to most of you... Sometime soon if you ever knew" with that Tom jerked her head for Dray and Ry to follow her as she walked up to the building. For many it was now going to be pretty hard to tell who was who. Even Hermione slipped a few times and called Draco, Harry but Tom never did she could look at the backs of their heads and still be able to tell who was who. As winter began falling into place so did the Yule Ball. As soon as it was announced the whole school seemed to shift into over drive the girls clustering to talk about what they were wearing and the guys running in tight little circles to try and find a girl to go with. Tom sat in the back of the room with a boy from Drumstrang. Harry now really liked Tom it was nothing of the small sorts he really really liked her. Finally he found her, he was not waiting until the last possible second this time. When she was done talking to the Durmstrange boy that he remembered being named Tyler from her book of memories. Harry walked up to Tom he took a deep breath "Um Tom will you go to the ball with me?" he asked quickly. Tom's face fell "Oh I'm sorry Ry I just agreed to go with Tyler but its only as friends if you know what I mean." Harry stared at her this wasn't happening she was going with someone else. He just nodded his head slowly a dark pulling sadness taking over his body as he started to walk away. But Tom saw this she walked up to him staying right next to him to whole time. When they got out to the hall Tom turned to Harry "Hey Ry wanta go fly around the Quidditch pitch?" He looked up and shrugged a half smile covering his face "Sure." as they walked in silents boths minds were racing. /Oh my god I'm falling in love with Tom\. Shit he likes me this can't happen...it won't happen / Why the hell does she have to be so perfect?\. I have to not fall for him again I know what happens /I know I'll send her gifts as a secret admirer and then relieve myself at the end of the year\ I need to go before he falls in love with me... what if he already has... oh man this is going to be hard... I know I'll leave school before the third task and when I leave school I'll erase the memory he had of meeting me again this year and I'll cast the jingo charm's twin the ridlein charm (the one used for memories instead of identitys) to seal on a piece of paper anyones memory of me from this year. But I'm not going to worry about that yet besides I'll need Mi and Dray's help for it they will be the only ones able to remember me lucky them I guess. Well and Dumbledore but still he can't find out my secret in the time being But soon their worries were lost in the act of flying. Tom and Harry sat in the hall with a few other students playing wizards chess Tom was way better than him and had currently won five of the five games they had played in less than ten moves. The Yule Ball loomed overhead Harry still didn't have a date. Tom had been asked to the ball so much she had lost count. It was almost like Fleur last time every guy obsesed with one girl. flashback Tom was a constant display of entertainment Harry remembered from the night before when Tom looked around and suddenly fifteen girls flew to action Tom leapt in the air and landed in the middle of the room in the splits the other girls soon joined her. Tom flicked her wrist and a thick bass beat came out of the air the girls stood there for a few seconds then all at once their feet flew out into a wide base and the started a clapping under their legs to the beat then started a fancy foot work with snapping their abs to make their upper bodies fly forward and back then they moved in time with the words and the beat. "Hey Mione what are they doing?" Ron asked surprised as every one else that the girls could move so fast and with such snap yet still appear graceful. Mione looked back "Their crumping Ron" "What?" Ron said he had never heard of it. Not very many people had but it was catchy way of dancing. "Crumping its street style dancing a way to let out your anger or any other emotion and its way harder than they make it look but they are getting tired when they walk away they will all have broken a sweat. Tom and I did it a lot in the clubs this summer. In reality we did a whole lot of dancing for money this summer" the rest of the GA girls were dropping to the ground panting as the song ended but Mione walked up to face Tom "IF THEIR IS ONE THING TO REMEMBER ITS THE NAME!!" Tom smiled as Mione took the place next to her and snapped her fingers. The two girls dropped into a fast paced routine. They made it look so easy when they were done a few Durmstrange boys tried to imitate them they couldn't go fourty seconds without stopping to rest Tom and Mi just smiled and laughed as they walked into the hall. end flashback "Hey Ry?" Tom's voice floated in to his mind breaking him back into reality. Harry looked up at the beautiful girl "Do you have a date yet?" he shook his head "um if you want I could probably get Chatelaine to go with you" Harry now stared at her like she was insane. "What Chatelaine is a good friend of mine very opinionated but all in all great person. She's in our choir their lead Soprano." Tom explained. Mi and Dray walked up "Who are you talking about Tom, Chatey?" Mi asked Tom nodded. "Oh Harry if you went with Chatey you'd have so much fun she's so fun to be around." Harry looked around at the three of them his eyes lingering on his brother the only one that hadn't said anything yet Draco looked back and gave him a reassuring nod. Harry shrugged "I guess, but can I meet Chatelaine before the ball please." "Oh of course" Tom spun in her seat and switch languages so she spoke in a flourishly spanish with a thick spaniard's accent. Across the room a girl looked up as Tom spoke loudly and quickly. The girl walked over she was taller than Tom by a good five inches her hair was long like Tom's. She was a beautiful latina; no one could deny it. Her dark hair fell like a fountain of night down her back, sometimes in a cascade of curls. She needed no make-up to look beautiful. Her long eyelashes curled long and shadowing over her face. Her black eyes were intoxicating and entrancing, her figure slender and perfect, yet Harry felt nothing other than attraction for her. Tom he couldn't explain it but she just seemed so... perfect in everyway possible and impossible. She continued to speak in spanish then Chatelaine walked off. Tom looked at Harry "Well you now have a date to the Yule Ball tonight Harry." Harry smiled weakly. That night Harry stood with Chatelaine in the hall. Chatelaine was dressed in a simple white halter that fell to her knees with black lace edging the bottom. The whole hall was talking when suddenly it fell silent, too silent Harry spun and he saw first her ankles in black shining leather pumps, then her slender legs. Finally came the dress. It was a pastel pink dress that had straps about the thickness of her index finger and was tightly fitted on top like a bodice. The bottom flowed out softly and stopped at the knee. Hermione stood there looking amazing. Draco walked over and took her hand leading her away the hall not knowing another girl stood at the stair top burst back into chatter. But Chatelaine saw her "OH MY GOD!! TOMA BELLA!!!" she yelled gasping at her apperance. This time Ry was interested. Amazing. Her hair, was brought back in a french twist to be captured into a tight teased and tousled ponytail. Harry just starred at her surpassing beauty. She was wearing a blood red off the shoulders dress that had a see through screen of black cloth over it. It billowed about as she walked toward them showing off her ever luxurious form. The dress stopped right above her knees. Her shoes were incredible they were black stilletoes buckling over her ankles and over the middle of her foot. She also had a paisley crimson scarf around her neck and a black cloth bind covering the bottom part of her right wrist. Tyler walked over slightly tripping seeing as he wasn't really interested in his feet at the moment. The only ones in the entrance to the Hall Where the dance was now were Harry with Chatelaine, Draco with Hermione and Tom with Tyler. Almost imedialtly the music started. Harry was really glad that this time around he could actually dance and not look like a complete fool. As the song ended another song started. Everyone on the floor cleared seeing as they didn't know the song; well everyone but Draco, Hermione, Tyler, and Tom. Harry and Chatelaine stepped off the floor to watch. Hermione and Tom stood on one side of the floor, with Draco and Tyler at the other. The girls stood tall well as tall as possible without going on tip toe, with their chins raised high in the air and their backs to the boys, with one hand behind them as if to say, "Stay away", and the other hand resting dramatically on their foreheads. The two boys sauntered from their places on the other side of the floor to Hermione and Tom. At the same time they grabbed the hand that was sticking out behind the girls and spun them around so that they were now in the boys arms. The girls fit their bodies into the guy's, keeping their upper bodies close. The pairs were so close their noses were touching and they could feel each other's hot breath on their faces. Pressing his forehead to hers, the boys ran a hand slowly down their partner's side, feeling the girl's curves and the textured fabric of her dress. They continued to move it south, past her hips and her thigh until it reached the nook behind her knee. The boys pulled the girl up onto him, causing her other leg to extend behind her in perfect form. Tom and 'Mione pushed themselves off of the boy, and waited for him to snap her back to him. They immediately did, rather sharply, and they did the fast, fancy footwork that made Tom's dance teacher swoon with delight as she watched the couples dance. Turning their heads away from the boy, they waited for his signal to start walking. The hands on their lower backs pressed into them lightly, and together they started going backwards. They alternated long steps with short ones. They moved into the tango box step, listening to the rhythm of the music. The couples were in perfect sync with eachother. Snapping their heads to look at each other, they formed a perfect scorpion tail with their hands. Bringing the hands down back into regular position, they went into the rock step, holding on to each other and rocking back and forth taking baby steps. Hermione and Tom wrapped their legs around the boys and snapped their head to the left, looking away from them. They pulled themselves closer to the boy, and then pushed him away, the boy audaciously led the girl into her backwards pause. The girls allowed themselves to fall back until they was a few mere inches above the floor. At the same time Tyler and Draco brought the girls back up. Standing up straight again, the two girls placed one hand on their hip, and one palm flat on their partner's chest. They stared him down with their eyes as they pushed gently and marched him backwards, dramatically kicking up her heels as she went to keep in tempo with the beat. Removing her hand from his chest with his own, the boys rapidly turned their girl twice, and then swept her back into his arms in the traditional position. They zigzagged across the dance floor, pivoting their feet to change directions. Stopping the zigzag step, and going back to the classic tango stroll, they moved around the stage one last time, and then did a couple of quick forward rock turns. Spun her in, out, and in again. They caught the girls right before they crashed into them. The girl's legs swung up wrapping around the boys waist pulling them in tight. the boys wrapped on hand around the girls back, resting another on her upper thigh just in timecause in the next second the girls had both fallen limp in the boys arms. The boys both backed up letting the girl slide down to the floor as they stepped away leaveing the girls limp completly limp, but they were resting in the splits. 


	11. lovers of long ago

Chapter 11-Lovers of Long Ago /AN: this is going to be the chapter where most if not all of Thomasina DeLane's Secrets come out.\ "Tom? Tom?!" He'd been looking for her for the last hour but everywhere he looked he couldn't find her. Well Draco walked into Tom's room and saw the Book of Mysteries with its ebony cover and silver script. Draco took it in his lap and turned to a random page on the page was a picture of two people cutting a beautiful white wedding cake. But, it was what the caption under that caught his attention it said two words but were meaningful all the same, 'My Wedding' he touched the picture lightly, no way was Tom married. As soon as his fingers made contact with the picture he was pulled into the memory. It was dark but it seemed like he was falling into the light. The light was blinding but he finally hit something solid he saw a stadium full of people he was off to the side. His brother was standing at the podium him right beside him with Hermione on the otherside. But wait where was Tom. He turned when some movement caught his eye behind him... There was Tom looking absolutly beautiful. She was marrying Harry. Suddenly he was pulled out of the memory but he was positive it wasn't over, so why was he flying backwards. He hit the wood floor with a thump Tom stood above him glaring down with icey eyes that would make even the Dark Lord himself shudder. "How much did you see?" she demanded. crouching down next to him. "Up intell you started down the aisle" Draco answered. Tom put her head in her hands a shook her head. " But that never happened." Tom sighed and looked up at Draco "Yeah it did. It was in a different lifetime but it happened. Here sit down this is going to take a while to explain." Draco nodded "If I'm going to tell you this you can't interupt me, okay?" Draco nodded again. "Ok well it started I guess, well 37 and a half years ago. I was taken in for training by Giancalo a very skilled High Mage. He took in Tyler and I to train us as Dark Force Slayers. Well Giancalo was eventually killed. So Tyler and I continued to study but then went into mainstream Wizarding school just as we have this life time everything is the same except that last time I went to the Yule Ball with Harry and by the end of the year we had fallen in love and were to get married. Well everything went fine until my dad stepped in he reaveled himself as my father leaving Ry and you without the fast reaction time you two normally have. That's when he choose to strike and from there the world just sort of spiraled out of control. But as said in a prophcesy once 'As the young gets weaker the old gets stronger, only one may live on the earth, this will be decided on the youngers twenty first birthday, if the older is still alive' So the choice for my father was either he lives and takes my life and power to do so, or I live and take his power and life. Well my father being the bastard he is decided he was taking mine so he could live. So while a basically waited for my world to come to an end I thought back to the root of the problem and I cast a spell to take me back and let me re-do the whole thing so this time I'm making sure Ry doesn't fall for me." Draco looked at he "He already has" Tom 's eyes widened before she shut them grimacing "And who is your dad I know your mom is Bellatrix Lestrange but who's your father?" "No one of your business" Tom said with a smierk. "Oh by the way I'm leaving before the third task, I'm going to cast a strong memory spell to make most of everyone here forgets they met me here, its going to be paced on everyone but Dumbledore, you and Mi. Just to make sure that what happened last time doesn't happen again" "WAIT!!! Your in love with my twin!?!?!?!?!?!" She nodded. "For how long now?" Tom looked at her finger and counted off five, ten, twenty, twenty two, she held it up obviously not trusting her voice at the moment. "YEARS!?!" She nodded again. Draco's mouth dropped then he realized that she'd been in love with Ry all of this life time and at least a fourth of her last life time. He wanted to know more but when he opened his mouth to ask he found it covered by Tom's hand. She motioned subtley for him to turn around. Now he got it Ry had just walked in. "Do you guys want to go fly around outside?" Ry asked his hair messy and his eyes sparking with joy of finding them. "Sure" Tom managed without sounding too awed at his devily hair and mischevious eyes. Ry smiled as Tom and Dray followed him outside. Tom ran out into the light balancing on a seven foot railing, before she gave a slight gasp and toppled into the four feet high snow below her. Niether boy had any clue has to what just happened but both sprinted to go find herit took the boys a good fifteen minutes to get to her then another ten to dig her out but by the time they were back inside they had been out a good fifty minutes. Tom was still unconcious Draco and Mione knew this happened to her. But you never knew when or why and Tom wasn't about to tell any one either. The boys got her upstairs and lied her down on the couch infront of the fire. Mione walked in and suddenly looked understanding. "She'll be out for about two weeks but keep her warm and let her sleep in the her room with a silencing charm cause she screams sometimes and its not good to listen too. Unless you want nightmares. When she wakes she'll be weak but only from lack of food or so she says" Mione said. Draco looked at Mione slightly questioningly "She told me last summer..." But they were intrupted by a scream that made all of them shiver with every unhappy feeling it was almost like having a dementor in the room. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was being ripped limb for limb." Draco muttered Mione and Ry nodded. Mione floated Tom to the her room set her down on the bed. As they were leaving and Hermione was about to place on the Silencing charm Tom screamed again the three all spun back to see how distraught she looked trapped in her mind. She moved around almost frantically, as if she were running from someone or something. Her face was twisted in pain and the sheen of sweat had broken out over every visible inch of her body. Her hands wrapped around the sheets beneath her, clutching at them for dear life as she writhed and cried out, nearly sobbing in her sleep. They all felt the pang in their chest, the need to save her from her painful thoughts. But they could do nothing and it was the worst feeling they had ever been through. But Mione clicked the door shut and put up the charm. All the sounds were gone even though they all knew she was still screaming. 


	12. the second task

Chapter 12-The Second Task Tom had come out of her comatose like state a few days before and had quizzed 'Mi and the Twins about everything more times then they could count but when any of them would ask why she had been out she would go ridged and snap at them to stay away from that subject and mind their own business. The four sat a the breakfast table eatting... Well the twins were more stuffing food into their mouth with not much grace but managed to keep it off them and do it with their mouth closed the same could not be said for Ron. He had food drippings on his robes and had his mouth wide open chewing. Tom, Ry and Dray were getting more and more anxious everyday seeing as the second task was nearing and they still didn't know what it was. They were all about to get up and leave when the Drumstrange Headmaster stopped them. "The next task is three days away. It is to test you're inteligence, creativaty as well as the ability of your power. You each are to do a freelance trick be it light or dark magic nieghter is judged down you are trying to impress though. Good luck to all of you." Professor Kention said before walking away. The rest of the day for the Champions was spent in the library reading and figuring out their trick as was the next two days. Finally the school gathered outside each was to do their trick in order. Harry then Draco then Tom. Harry stepped up to the front and called his brother out to join him he told his brother to stand on a certain spot then took a few steps back he waved his wand muttering an incantation and before everyones eyes fifty snakes appeared. Harry waved his wand again. He then took out the flute Hagrid had given him back in his first year and started to play. The snakes followed the music and as Harry played he coaxed them into danceing and climbing up his brother he worked the snakes to the point where they were covering Draco completly when Harry was done he waved his wand one last time and the snakes disappeared all but one. He tucked his flute in his pocket and spoke to the snake in a quick parseltounge he called Tom forward and sent his brother back the snake was grateful for that when the snake neared her she bent down and let it slither up her arm th audiance gasped she was allowing a black mamba to sit across her shoulders and hiss in her ear. But what surprised them and Harry was when she spoke back to it as if it the two were speaking in english finally. Harry said his trick was done and was about to get rid of the snake but Tom stopped him. She liked the snake Dray on the other hand had gone back to the crowd looking like a ghost. But now Harry and Tom rejoined the crowd. They glanced at Mi she was staring at Tom mouth wide open gaping at her before she mouthed to Tom "Your HIS Daughter!?' Tom looked at the ground then back up and nodded. Harry had no idea but Draco spun at seeing it. I look of awe, horror and surprise on his face. Tom quirked a nervous smile and shrugged. It was Draco's turn. Draco asked for Mione, Harry, and Blaise to come out of the crowd he explaind that the trick needed the exactly same kind of blood from three different people if it were to work. He explained how Mione was a Muggleborn, Harry a Half-blood, and Blaise a Pureblood. With that he took a bit of blood from each of them and put it into a potion if the blood was the same it would edmit green smoke and the potion could be used if it edmited red smoke the potion was trash and Draco would have to remake it. It let out a small puff of red smoke then stopped and almost froze before letting up a solid colum of emerald green smoke Draco kicked the caldron over into the Mediteranian sea. He bent down next to the water whispering line of a spell. He got up and stepped away from the water to wait. And wait. And wait. Just as Draco was about to lose hope there was a steady rumble as a pair of eyes rose out of the water looked around blinked then sank back into the water. Draco had called up the Kraken with deathly eyes when it wanted to kill. Draco stepped back into the crowd "Well I certainly can't judge you by who your father is Tom" Tom smiled and stepped out, she threw one hand into the air twisting it in the air smirking. She then sighed and laid down on the grass to wait. It really hadn't looked like much but she knew it really was. Five minutes later a white marble coffin came floating over the trees landing gently next to Tom. Harry and Mione gasped it was Dumbledore's coffin. Tom looked back at them a smirk still on her face. She put her hands ontop of the coffin running one around the sides that other down the middle in an X formation. She took her hand off the top, stepping back there was a sudden bang from inside the coffin Tom waved her hand over the coffin, it lifted and was placed on the ground. Out of the coffin came a now, very alive and healthy Albus Dumbledore. He looked at Tom then around him then back at Tom she was speaking to him quietly in a low whisper for a few minute. Dumbledore nodded when she was done. "Well It seem this has been a long day and a for some a very long night but at the moment we are all here and for that I'm very glad. But you never know when those close to you may be taken or leave so cherish your friend while you have them, and I dare say its good to be back. Nitwit. Oddment. Blubber. Tweak. Let us go eat." Dumbledore finished some left from the Hall immedialty other stayed around seeing as they weren't quite sure they could believe that Dumbledore was alive. A/N: So please review I want to see what everyone here knows about Toma Bella now. 


	13. More secrets

Chapter 13- More Secrets In Mid-March, when they all had a break it was Ry who mysteriously went missing. All of them had a slight idea as to where he went but know one was positive. As for the rest of them they spent there days outside laughing and playing Quidditch. Ron was finally starting to admit that Tom wasn't as evil as he first had imagined. Ginny had started talking to Tyler a lot he hung around with them quite a bit. Tom and Tyler would be just missing for a few hours a day they would sometimes comeback looking beat and exausted. Other times no one would see them come back but they were always in a good mood but just like a rubber band strech it to far and it'll snap. Tom and Tyler were tight rubber bands whenever they would get back. One day while Tom, Dray, Ty, Chatelaine, Mi and Ginny were sitting under their favorite old oak tree an owl swooped down and landed infront of them. It had with it a small box and a note Dray reached how and picked up the note he glanced it over. "The package needs to be unshrunk and its for Tom." Dray took the package and handed it over Tom unshrunk it. It was a long skinny box. Tom read the card too herself: 'To Thomasina, This could never be as beautiful as the girl its for, but you will certainly help it look more beautiful than it is. Here's the first of the gifts I have for you. With love Your Secret Admirer ' Tom gasped her heart leapt as she read the words they were so soft and so sweet to read. She lifted the lid off the box and found a high quality sword belt to sheith two swords in under that was a sword the top encrested with jewels green and silver its cover holding a wonderful design she pulled it out the sword was long and sharp it had a saying written down it in loppy writing. Tom looked at it for a second then nodded in aproval putting the sword away. "Tom what did the writing say?" Mi asked tilting her head to the side. "Oh just the name of the sword in Elvish 'Spark's of Midnight Last'. " Tom replied clamly the others gasped Elvish was one of the four lost languages, and that was the sword that had taken down the King of Ireland back when Britain wasn't yet all together by a boy a few years older than them. "Someone must of know about your fastination with swords." Draco said. Tom nodded studying the blade. "This one is almost breath taking. There is almost no flaws at all." "I see one." Said Draco pointing to the curved tip of the blade. "No thats not a flaw, you see its called a hook marit." she said touching the curved tip. "It still can draw blood as easily as it could if the tip was not bent." "Well Tom, lets see you do something." 'Mi said. Tom shrugged and walked over to a leaf and picked it up, on it she placed a drop of water poked her finger and let a drop of blood fall onto it then blew it out of her hand chanting in a whisper. When the leaf hit the ground a person stood in its place they had a sword too. All of the people watching stared at Tom as she unsheithed the sword. her and the person bowed then With lightining speed Tom's sword flashed as she lunged forward the springing into an aerial landing and swinging a side attack at her opponent followed by a duck and block. But Tom wasn't done she deflected another attack spinning around to attack their back. but even at their slower speed they managed to deflect Tom's blows. But Tom hads one more trick she faked an upperhand attack which her opponent went to block as she ducked around, clipping their legs from beneath them they fell to their back, where Tom immobalized them by stepping on their sword hand and kneeling on their chest her thin sword to their neck. Tom whispered two words and her opponent disappeared all that remained of them was a leaf with a spot of water and blood. "Okay never piss Tom off when she has a sword" Mi said her mouth was open. Tom just laughed "I guess. I'm a little slow still and I haven't perfected my technique. I normally fight in my heels, and I practice on thin boards high above water. I haven't practiced in a while." Tom said casually. "You should she her with two swords and in a battle she looks like a dancer of death ,". Ty said "Its amazing if I could show you in any way I would" Ty insisted getting an almost dreamy look on his face. "Ty how do you know that?!" I asked glowering at him he could of only seen that if he had found my picture of my swords. Ty bit his lip looking uneasy he knew that we weren't suppose to talk of our work out side of the job. "I found this picture on the floor one night after dinner" he held up the picture of my swords. Of course the night I had caught Draco in my memorys. I guess he found it too. "Well lets see it," Mi suggested. Tom shrugged but the rest of them nodded vigurously. "Toma Belle, do you always have to act so modest?" Chatelaine asked. She glared then nodded, she hated being the center of attention all the time it got old after so many years. "So we can look?" Tom shrugged "I don't really care if you do. Just so it doesn't give Draco any new idea's about going through my photo album again." He smiled sheepishly and nodded. They all grabbed ahold of the picture except for Tom. As soon as they did they all when limp as their minds were pulled into the memory. 


	14. Voldemort took him

Chapter-14 -Voldemort took him Harry returned right after the others had been realised from the memory. He was smiling profusly he had hugged Draco, Mi, Chatey, Ron, Ginny, Ty and Tom. Although she had to push him off, going against her feelings toward him. "Hello how have you all been?" Harry asked gleefully. They each responed with a good or something of that sort, but Chatey was off staring at the trees a blank look on her face. Tom was the first to notice and leaped from the tree and landed in front of Chatey and crossing her legs and staring at her intently. Chatelaine gaspped slightly and looked around when she saw Tom she grinned nervously "Well what did you see Chatey and don't lie I know that was a vision." Tom said in spanish raising her eyebrows at Chatey. 'Mione sat down next to Tom listening and Draco looked mildly interested. " It was nothing." Chatey said back in spanish not looking up as she figeted with the grass. Tom narrowed her eyes, Chatey flicked her eyes up to them. "Fine. It was about the redheaded boy there I don't know when, how, or why except within the next week he is going to be captured by someone and held prisoner but he won't be harmed to a fatal extent. That's it..What do you think Tom should we be scared?" Chatey said. Tom's eye's thinned, and she scrambled back "Very scared." she answered in plain English. "Its time Dray and Ry started training and getting used to their natural abilties." Tom said smiling "Come with me I have a book for you two and in my room and then a potion and extensive hours of training." she said getting up and starting off. Draco nodded and followed Tom while half dragging Harry. "Where are we going? What's happening? What was with Chatey?" Harry asked. Draco turned to him. "We are going to learn how to defeat Voldemort. Chatey is a Seer." He said shortly. Then turned back and kept walking Harry nodded then started following the two with the same icy cold front on his face and in his stride and posture that they all shared when it came down to dealing with Voldemort. Tom walked into her room and went over to a big tall steel box with a dial on it. She spun the dial quickly Draco wasn't paying much attention to it he was more looking at the picture of statue on the wall. The one that Tom had described to Ron, with Harry and Draco lying limp and Voldemort standing over them and two girls clutching each other weeping. Tom stood up after grabbing three medium size black bound books off the bottom of the locker. She handed Harry and Draco one and kept one for herself. She swung the door of the locker shut and spun the dial. She jerked her head for them to follow she walked outside again. "TY!" she yelled. He jumped up and jogged over. "Its time to show them, and teach them. Get Mi, Chatey, Ginny and Ron. Meet me over at Musty Island, in the center of the clearing. Oh and we'll both us our Mayan staff from Chitchen Itza." Tom said lazily. Ty raised his eyebrows but nodded all the same before running off to get the others. Tom continued to walk toward the lake though. Harry and Draco were really confused, but they both continued to follow Tom. She stepped out onto the water but she didnt sink she made it look as solid as stone! "Come on." She said waving for Harry and Draco to follow Draco did he stepped out hesitantly, solid the water seemed solid he walked out to where Tom was. Harry was still questioning it but eventually he stepped out to. Tom continued to walk out toward Musty Island. When they looked back they saw Ty and the rest of them walking out too. Ty didn't seem phased but the others did, they were staring around frantically wondering if they were suddenly going to fall into the fridged water. Draco got onto the land first but as soon as Tom walked off onto the land Harry who was two steps behind her fell through suddenly being soaked as he stood surprised in the knee deep frezzing water. Tom and Draco laughed. "Opps sorry Ry I forgot." Harry grimaced walking out of the water. "No problem" He said sneering down at his wet robes before preforming a drying spell on them. They continued to walk into the trees infront of them on a narrow path. Tom finally stopped at the edge of a grassy meadow about as big as a tennis court. Tom set her book down and pulled her robe over her head. "Sorry I have to change." she said. Draco waved his hand in a 'well go ahead' gesture. Tom wasn't amused "Turn around. For thirty seconds and I'll be done." she stated the twins nodded, turned and started counting out loud. Tom pulled off her shorts and put out her hand with them in her hand the dissappeared and were replaced by her dark blue skinny jeans, she then pulled off the camisole she was wearing and exchanged it for an all black leather form fit halter corset top just as she finished pulling it on the twins turned back around. Tom slipped off her school uniforms black mini heels and once again exchanged them for a new pair of black lace up stilettos that reached Tom's mid calf. As soon as The laces were both tied Tyler walked in with the others Hemione and the girls were soaked and shivering. Tom rolled her eyes "I take it you forgot that as soon as your no longer touching the water it goes back to normal?" She asked waving her wand at the girls and they immeidiatly dried, Ty nodded sheepishly. "Don't worry I did too, but I got Harry and it was only to his knees." Tom said standing up, she turned towarrd the meadow and moved her arm out over it perfectly flat the others watched as any bumps smoothed out making the meadow flat. "Shall we dance?" She asked Ty, he smiled and nodded. They each walked to their respective sides of the meadow. Their wands grasped upright in their hands in a flash of green and red. In their hands were now staffs of ebony with glowing crystals at the top, there were words in the ancient mayan language carved into them, Tyler's was glowing bright bloody red and Tom's bright acid green. The two dipped their head's slightly. "Until unconcious." They said together, then nodded in agreement. Tyler let a hurling hex fly but Tom dodged it with a back hand spring round off to the left and directed a stinging hex at him it met him spot on and Tyler grimaced in pain. Before countering with a Tarantallegra this time it found Tom causing her to start dancing she countered it quickly though and returned with an instant scalping hex. Tom smiled as all of Tyler's hair fell out and landed on the ground. But Tyler was mortified throwing a jelly legs hex stinging and another scalping hex back Tom managed to escape all but the stinging hex. She came back with a Conjunctivis and incendio. Which Tyler stopped barley but soaked Tom with and aguamenti seconds later. That's when Tom snapped Tyler must have seen it because he started to back up slowly toward the forest fear clouding his eyes. Tom dropped the stick and it disappeared in a flash of green. "Sesshian de le co Verteio asu Hydilo!!!!" She screamed a purple beam shot from her hand with black electricity running through the beam, it was hard to tell if it hit Tyler, at first cause it seemed to pass right through him. No it hit him alright He was thrown backward and into the air one hundred yards before starting to fall back down unconcious. He was a few feet from the ground when Tom cast the coushioning charm and Tyler bounced up and down like he was on a bunch of matresses. "Ennevate" Tom said casualiy as if this happened a lot. Tyler woke and walked over to Tom and the others "So how did I lose this time Gekhlaio de Fantyom again?" he asked getting up and rubbing his head and spitting on the ground behind him. "No it was Sesshian de le co Verteio asu Hydilo this time." Tom answered calling her wand back with a small pop. Tyler groaned "I hate that one the after effects are such a pain... and don't complain that your wet... you just cut off all my hair and I'm not to happy about that." Tom giggled and they turned back to their friends. "That believe it or not was a minor demonstration at full power in battle it is not wise to step in the way of a person that has undergone our kind of training so are you all ready to learn how to do that?" They all nodded eagerly. "Well I'm going to assume that you all know the basic incantations so we'll start with a duel. How about Harry and Draco." Tom said smiling. "Me and Tyler will help each of you both and we won't throw anything to hard out, but it is still a battle until unconcious. Who do each of you want to help you." Tom explained. Turning to Ry and Dray that both moved toward her Tyler glared and steam started riseing from his ears even though he wasn't wet at all. Tom raised her eyebrows smirking at him a big mass of water came soaring over the trees and dropped on Tyler. Then a dirt clod rose from the ground and lodged its self in his mouth. "Tyler cool off and shut up please. Well I guess we will flip a coin for who is helped by who. Draco, if its tails you get help from Tyler, heads and you get help from me." She said flipping it up in the air. It was tails "Ok lets go, and Tyler stop complaining." He was soaked and spitting on the ground trying to wipe off his tongue with his hands. Tyler just looked up and glared at Tom. "Bitch." Tyler muttered. Tom just laughed as they took their positions " Lets take a minute to set them up ok Tom?" Tyler asked she nodded from acrossed the field. (A/N: Draco side of the field during th fight is first followed by Harry's) "Okay Draco I'm going to tell you your directions in French so your brother can understand them." Tyler told Draco. "But Tom will still know what your saying." Draco said. "That doesn't matter she'll be to busy telling Harry how to counter what your doing." Tyler explained as if battling with someone under Tom's instructions was easy. "Are you forgeting that this is Tom we're talking about! She just threw you across a meadow and into a forest and I'm suppoed to not be worried?!" Draco hissed glaring at Tyler. He grinned stupidly "Okay Tom ready?" she nodded "Okay Draco lets try Refilte don Trite it is to mix up there reaction time." Tyler said grinning as Draco obeyed the command. Tom had seen it comeing she had told Harry the blocking charm and how to hold that with one hand while the other worked hard in trying to attack. suddenly a jet of golden fire came from his hand a serpent with long fangs and small black beady eyes. writhed circlling itself around him and Tyler then coming back to hover over Harry. "Shit I hate that spell I knew she was going to take advantage of the Parseltongue spell since he can speak it...well I'll would do an old french spell but its to easy he'd be able to stop it in a heart beat without Tom's help... Try this one 'Herito fo com sela re Tonecio' it is a south african jinx that makes the othe person hear a crackling and high frequency sonud that they can't hear but it messes with their brain enough to incapacitate them." Tyler said Draco nodded and sent the spell toward Harry. nothing happened or so it seemed until a bright green light bounced off Harry's sheild. "Shit" Tyler cursed. Draco and Tom looked over in time to see Harry finish a sentence in Parseltongue. The fire serpent flew toward them circleing them in warmth but not buring them the serpent picked them up and flew over the lake that's when the serpent dropped them. As soon as the two hit they were knocked unconcious. (A/N: Hary's) "Well then I think since you have this parseltongue thing working for you. You might as well learn some of the acncient curses in the language. Now you are dueling with Draco sound good?" Tom asked Harry. "Sounds fine so what are we going to be using?" Harry asked eagerly. "Wellyou are going to start by useing one hand as a sheilding arm the other as an attack arm so your sheild charm is Reflectio da Mackio. Try it ." Harry did as Tom sent a minor hex at him it didn't hit. " Great one, now you have to keep it up when battleing Draco. Got it, and don't worry you'll do fine." Harry nodded Tyler called over to them Tom nodded her head "Okay its going to start after he goes, I want you to counter it with 'Serlatio de Goiled ca Fibre' its a fire serpent that will obey only its caster so you could have to serpent pick Dray up, order him not to burn him and them fly him over the lake and drop him, that could be fun. Or you could save him and just comand him to attack later or fire other spells until you want to use him" Tom said from her spot behind him he only nodded that sounded like an exellant plan and of course Harry blocked Draco's attack and countered it with exactly what Tom had said to do. The serpent of gold flames bounded from his hand and flew toward Draco circling him once before returning to Harry. Draco sent another curse toward him he didn't know it but Tom did. The curse bounced off his shield. "AH an incapacitor spell virtually undetectable until it collides with something.Well its up to you do you want another spell or do you want to tell your fire serpent here to do something?" Tom asked looking at Harry. "I'll tell it to do something...but what?...Fire serpent go to my opponent and his friend across the field and with out burning them pick them up fly over to the lake drop them in it and knock them out. them dive in and burn yourself out." Harry said. As soon as he finished saying it the seperpent obeyed. It twisted itself around Tyler and Draco picked them up and dropped them in the lake. Tom called them back and woke them up afterward. Harry had won. "Ennavate de la Aqua Draikyioa" Tom said lazily as the Tyler and Dray's bodies landed unceremoniously on the ground. Imidiatly both started coughing and spitting out water. "Ry I hate the fact that your a Parseltongue officially now" Draco said in between his coughs. "How long until the third task now?" "Two months away." Mione answered as they started back into the forest when they got to the beach she spoke again. "Hey Tom, how is it that you can walk on the water while we can't?" She questioned watching Tom step out onto the surface of the blue lake. "Oh its a old but quite simple spell cast on your shoes and depending on how strong you make it is how it determines the amount of stablilty some can be cast strong enough to hold up on air. If you all want to try it the spell is 'Yerit syufive' cast it on your shoes then walk out on the water all of you should be able to cast one strong enough to hold your own wieght." She continued out on too the water. The others followed with tyler in the back to help she was about a hundred yards ahead of the others when she let out an ear piercing scream. All of their heads snapped up just in time to watch her fall unconcious but as she did her magic broke and she was plunged into the icy water. Tyler, the twins and Mione reacted quickly sprinting toward the spot as fast as they could Tyler got there first pulling of him spell and going in after her imediatly. Up on the surface the others froze as a sudden cold swept around them. Ginny and Chatey had caught up to them but Ron was lolligagging behind. Everyone was anxious to see if Tyler came up with Tom or not. Tyler broke the surface of the water gaspping for air. "We have to get her to shore she's swallowed some water. I know a spell for it but she's gone into another one of her fits I won't be able to pull her out of that." he said rising out of the water. Seven out of the eight got to the shore, Ty laid Tom down and quickly performed the spell. It was wierd watching the water pour from her mouth even though she was unconcious. "We need to get her upstairs Dray before she has a seizure from this cold like that time at Aspen in August remeber right before her masqurade. We were worried that she wasn't going to be up in time but she did, two bloody days before. She had fallen in the snow near the bottom and she was out there for about ten minutes before we found her in a snow ditch soaked through, she was out for a while we got her in bed again and a few hours later she went through a series of seizures that were magic repelant she doesn't respond to magic during these episodes very often." Tyler said. Dray picked her up bridal style and took her limp form up to the room they had been given at Durmstrange. Draco, Harry, Mi, Tyler, Ginny and Chatey all walked in. They took alook around, Chatey and Ginny turned and walked right back out disturbed by her morbid tastes not that Chatey didn't already know she just didn't like them much. "We have to get her into different clothes and make sure she wont hurt herself, because her magic tends to get a little hectic during these fits." Mi said Tyler nodded and set up locking things away while Draco and Mi grabbed a pair of pajamas Draco snatched up a pair of her black flannel pants and a black old tee shirt that was inside out Draco tossed them to Mi. She caught them and placed them on the pillow beside Tom's head before she undid Tom's boots and pulling them off tossing them over to Draco to set up. Mi then pulled a screen up around her and Tom to shield them from the boys and continued undressing Tom then putting her pajamas on her. The black flannel pants weren't a surprise but the shirt was. She put the tee shirt right side out and pulled it over Tom's small frame. She was about to take away the screen when the image on the shirt caught her attention, it was a Gryffindor shirt. "Draco come back here a second. I have something to ask you." Mi said in a hollow voice. He walked around back of the screen. "Why does she have this if HE is her father?" Mione hissed. Draco shook him head and mouthed later and jerked his head toward the screen. Ry and Tyler couldn't know. She nodded and slipped Tom into her bed then disappearing the screen. They all walked into the common room for the three champions seeing Ginny and Chatey. She looked around as they sat down to relax, Tom was good at stressing them out even while unconcious. Wait something was wrong...very wrong. "Hey where's Ron?" Mi asked looking around as if waiting for him to just leap out from behind the couch, he didn't. Everyone froze before going into a painic Chatey was the only one that was calm. Draco looked to her for a second and raised his eyebrows, she nodded. "It happened when Tom fell into the water" she said looking back at Draco with a blank face. Mi stopped a turned to them she had heard too "WHAT!?! He's gone?! Now!?" She yelled forgetting to use spanish. Chatelaine nodded "I didn't notice until a minute ago" She said before closing her eyes turning her face to the ceiling and humming a soft melody to Unexpected Song by Andrew Lloyd Webber the song that the G.A choir sang at the opening ceremony. She snapped her head back up thirty second later and stopped humming. "He's been taken by Voldemort", Ginny cringed. "He's being held captive in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor, they've moved headquarters there from the LeStranges' Mountain Manor." Chatey said looking at Draco "In the third cell to the right of the stairs backed with the blood plants and invisible sides the ones only shown by the elecricity running through them." She said in a worrided voice. Draco's eyes widened and he cursed. He knew that cell it was one of two kept and it was for high risk intruders or captives. "Who's incharge of Voldemorts torture department?" Draco asked looking at Tyler and Chatey. "DeBurke" Tyler said "Me and Tom were going to go for him tomorrow until she decided to throw another fit." Chatey and Draco cringed and shuddered. Tyler just nodded. "Well we know they won't kill him cause Chatey has never been wrong and she's been doing this since she was eleven. So I guess we wait until Tom wakes up then we go for Ron." Tyler concluded. Draco, Chatey and Mi nodded there approval. Ginny and Harry just looked at them Tyler notice and explained. "Oh Chatey had a vision of this and she's never been wrong before so she won't be now.". 


	15. Dissappearance

Chapter-15- Disappearance Tom woke up three weeks later she didn't make abig deal of the fact that she had been missing three weeks She just walked into the Cafe area and sat down next to draco and took his oatmeal and started eatting. He didn't notice that she had sat down and went to scoop out some more oat meal but only met the plate that the bowl had been resting on. He then turned to look at Tom she was ignoring him and staring out the window. looking out at the distant mountains and with a straight face but when Draco Came up to her he saw the tears gliding sliently down her face "Time?" He asked as Mi joined them at the window. She nodded once handing Mi a piece of paper. "As planned as a dance routine, I'm going to perform the spell tonight and Draco we will meet for the final battle by surprise on the meadow behind the ridge just beyond the shrieking shack tomorrow at sunset. I'll get Ron out and get him back here by midnight. I know that Tyler has still been training you but I need to show you a few spells, they are extremly dangerous. I'm going to teach you them and their counter spells. We all three know the tome spell to bring back life but be possesed by the spirit of death itself and the only cure is to figure out the secret that the person was thinking of while casting the spell. So in case that happens what is to be our secrets? Who my father is?" she asked Draco and Mione nodding. "Ok I'll make sure Ron is back to full health for the battle. There will be a total of four from our side me, my father, my mother and my uncle and four for you guys Mi, Draco, Ron and Harry. Mi and I will pair off. I really don't give a damn about my parents never really have so please kill them both. Draco take Bella then go to Voldemort. Ron can take down Lucius no problem, I'll input a few spells of my own tonight ones Lucius has no chance against. Hogwarts is going to be extended to an eighth year so next I'll see you guys there next, after tomorrow" she said walking out of the Cafe still wearing her pajamas. "I never thought I'd see my Slytherin Princess wearing a Gryffindor T-shirt" Draco said shaking his head. "But it makes sense, she'll say when she's ready and she's not. Not yet" he told Mi when she opened her mouth to question. "What? Slytherin Princess?" Ry questioned he must have heard that or he would have asked more. "Does it have to do with that tatoo she has?" Draco shoke his head in a 'no'. "She was born with that due to her heritage. And her choosen side of the wizarding world" Draco answered, his brother. He started to walk out but stopped. "She wants to meet us out at Musty's in two hours. Last minute touch ups before we face Voldemort tomorrow." He finished then continued out Mione following. Ry met them out at Musty's But Tom wasn't wearing her normal she looked awake even though she had been on bed arrest for the last three weeks she had on pink converse baggy jeans and a black lace heimed camisole with her sword claspped to her hip. She started talking about the dangerous curses she was going to unveil to them when about half way through an owl flew down with a locket she took it read the note smiled lightly and pocketed it. "Ry do you know what never is?" Ry frowned and cocked an eyebrow nodding. "Good then you know that its a promise to say never is to promise to not trying hard enough whenever attempting an activatie one has said never to be able to do. Now breaking promises like this one is hard but it can be done." Tom continued on until dinner. Teaching them the spells of imediate death, 'Cyariola', a counter to Avada Kedavra, 'Ollyaia', a crippling jinx, 'Syrtiator', a grusome touture hex ending in death 'Gerundio Langius', and a unictinguisable flame throwing curse 'Meaihame' that could only be put out after killing or with a hard liquor and a ripping Charm 'Askhle de Rivertacn Shasiaem', a less grusome touture hex but worst than crucio, can kill due to the pain in thirty seconds 'Cericotila'. Which Harry remembered her using on Ron at the beginning of the tournament she laughed and smiled "Nah that was a throwing spell I used. When you get into some of the ancient tongues the differance between, 'kiloan do len' and 'keloan do len' is the differance of a cutting spell and a fire balls spell." she had explained. But even after those she had given them all a scratch book with a bunch of spells and under them what they did and how what was needed to practice them, under that was the language they came from who envented them and when they were envented. the book had about a hundred pages and two hundred spells, hexs, curses, charms, and jinxes. For the last hour she trained them in swords manship Tyler had worked with them on it a bit Mi was pretty good but none of them were ready for any of Tom's tactics she laughed when Draco picked her off and she punched him in the gut when he got to close he made to complain. "Battle is unfair and messy Draco I'm not going to play by any rules today or tomorrow." From there Tom and Draco escalated to cursing eachother in french causing Mi to fall on the ground laughing and Harry to stand along side and watch in confusion. "By playing unfair it only makes you lose" Draco said. "Well I would take your word but because you have enough experiance with the concept of unfair fighting to know that, it also means you would be just as capable of lying about it." Tom countered as they continued to fight with their swords. "Slick as oil aren't you? Must of learned it from dearest dad." Draco replied knowing family was an issue for Tom. "Wouldn't know I never spent much time around him during the summers I, unlike you, do not take everything he says as a truth." But Tom knew is was also his sore spot. "Well I wasn't born a Death Eater now was I?" "But you were raise as one and spoon fed every word, I don't really have a choice now do I? Being born with the mark doesn't exactly help me does it, I never really had much choice. You, well, you sat on the manor roof and sang with your guitar." She had caught him up there numerous times almost screaming the words to 'Last Cirgarette' by Jon Bon Jovi. "Hey you sang with me!" he said back as they switched into english again. They both smiled before they started screaming the chorus as loud as possible "No one told me, she told me! Your loves like one last cirgarette! Last Cirgarette! I will savor it! The last cirgarette! Take it in and hold your breath hope it never ends, but when its gone its gone! The last cirgarette!" Tom and Draco collapsed into eachother laughing as they fell to the ground. They had given up sword fighting after she had punched him. Mione was laughing and shaking her head while Harry just stood there confused as hell. During dinner Tom was silent starring at her plate. Tossing her food around on the plate. "Tom you need to eat you need your strenght for what is going to happen tomorrow." Draco said pushing her plate closer to her. She shuddered she hadn't looked up all meal. Draco stood up and grabbed Tom's wrist. "Outside." his voice was cold. "Mione you too." she got up and pulled Tom toward the door with her. Harry made to come. "No Ry this is between me and Tom. You stay out of it. If you don't I have no qualms locking you in this room." He walked out of the room Tom was outside tears were runnin but she made no sound. "Ok Tom tell Mione and Me everything, I mean it. I won't know if your lying so all I can ask is that you tell us and hope that you tell the truth. Will you?" "Yes but we need to go to Dumbledore he needs to hear this too." Draco nodded and when in the find the Hogwarts headmaster. He came back out with Dumbledore walking swiftly behind him "We need somewhere completely private" She said softly. Dumbledore swept down the halls briskly the tall Draco, medium sized Mione and short lean strong Tom in tow. He swept inside a classroom and shut the door placeing a few strong wards up on the room. They all turned to Tom. She took in a trembling breath and nodded. "What I'm going to tell you is the truth; and no interuptions, please. My full real name is Thomasina Bellatrix Riddle-Black. My parents are Tom Riddle better known as Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange. I am a priestess in the magical arts and one of the two heirs of Merlin, Tyler is the other. I will fight in this war beside my father against you Mi but we already know what we're going to do that paper I gave you has our plan. I am to be in command of the Death Eaters once my parents are dead, I am Voldemorts heir after all. Until next year I will be in hiding in the Shrieking Shack. Next year I am going to go to Hogwarts and I will be put in Slytherin and rule next to Draco as Slytherin princess. Seeing as your extending the Hogwarts school year to go for eight years. Tonight I am going to cast a spell that will make everyone here forget that I was ever here, especially Harry, He's gotten too close. Chatey will take my place as GA champion. I'm going back to my father and we go to battle tomorrow at noon in the meadow I told Draco and Mione about, that was my job. I will free Ron tonight and make him forget he ever knew me. I will send him here by eleven, good as new with a bag and potions in it for all of you Draco, Mione, Harry and Ron, they will prepare you and make you as strong as possible. " My past is dark, very dark it was said that as long as my father lives he is taking another's life and power, he has been feeding from my power, that's why every few months or so I go into a fit that is when my power is being drained. I have lived this life before and in it I fell in love with Harry and in it he was killed when my father mentioned I was his daughter during their battle Harry froze up and Voldemort killed him and Draco in that split second lapse. That's all it took you heard what I told Ron at the beginning of the year it was all true. That's how it ended. I lived until I was twenty I wouldn't live past twenty-one with my father feeding off my power, I was heart-broken, weak and nothing was going to stop it except death. I was ready to kill myself too. Until I happened across a spell it took me back in time and put me into my own body but kept my memory of the old world, I came back into my two year old body. I knew what to do, I could never love Harry. If I did my father would use it to his advantage. I can't let that happen again. This is my second time back I failed the time before. I just tried telling him but my father killed me and used that damage on Harry to kill him and Draco. I had put a spell on me, incase Harry and Draco died by my father's wand, to throw me back in time again, to the beggining of this year when I was in that fit right before the masquarade. That's basically it so I hope this one works cause that same spell is in place to throw me back in time if it doesn't work and I'm out of ideas if this doesn't work. So that's it the whole truth. Now I need to get going on that spell, because I need to get Ron after this. Meet me here at Eleven I'll have Ron. Now I have to start working the spell, only you three will be able to remember me this year." Tom said in a flat voice as she explained her whole past to them. "I wouldn't agree with some of your choices but I admire the fact that you haven't given up yet."Dumbledore said nodded with a small smile "Thank you sir. I mostly don't want anyone to have to live in that hell I was living in the first time I decided to travel back in time." Tom said honestly. "May I start the spell?" She asked. "Yes of course you seem to know what you doing? I won't stop you." Dumbledore told her stepping back and gesturing for her to continue with her work. Tom smiled Draco and Mione hugged her Mione stepped back but Draco kept holding her "Your going to win, this is the time, I promise. We'll sit on the roof after this and scream Bon Jovi together as loud as we can and as off key as ever." Draco said kissing her forehead then leaning down to her ear level "Ring them bells ring them loud, let them ring here and now. Just reach out and ring the bells of freedom." Tom joined in with his soft singing. "When your world comes crashin down, like you've lost every round, stand your ground and ring the bells of freedom." They stopped singing Draco kissed her forehead again then stepped back with Mione. Tom smiled again through her tears. "Sheiroles Bantyer sai Fiytiu olamiamre Akcari jateia Unioeseipt Tyietres, Dracotybaltpotter, Hermionejeangranger akca Albuspercivalwulfricbraindumbledore. Deri Chatelainefionahernandez Heilomiplasaali Grummerlichacademy's Chaliondera co touroa Cantiasyi Alantiao!" Tom said her voice was harsh and raspy. "Well I think I should go get Ron out I will see you two tomorrow and Professor I don't quite know when I'll see you next, hopefully before next years start of term." The three nodded, she nodded back disappering with a pop. Tom walked up the marble steps slipping on a midnight black hooded cloak as she went pulling up the hood and knocked on the door. A house elf answered "Master is not yet expecting you Miss Tom." "I know Winny please do not alert them that I'm here." Winny nodded Black blood was related to Malfoy blood she had just as much control over the house elfs as Lucius and they liked her better which was a plus. " Thank you. Winny can you take me to the dungeons? I have a friend down there." Winny nodded again holding out her small hand for Tom to take. The house elfs were the only ones that could apparate around the house but they could do side along apparation.Tom took Winny's hand as she stepped into the entrance hall and shut the door quietly. Pop. She found herself outside of Ron's cell. She quickly cast and illusion charm to make it appear as if shewasn't there and Ron was still lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Thank you Winny. But I was wondering if you could do one more thing for me?" Tom asked. "Of course Miss Tom!" Winny squeaked happily. Tom smiled at the overly enthusiastic elf "Can you get me a bag and fill it with four of each of these different potions?" Tom asked handing Winny a list. "And Winny if anyone asks you what your doing tell them it was something I asked you to do in a letter I sent earlier today, supplies I'd need during my stay if they ask why tell them I told you not to say because it was for my own personally reasons." Tom said smiling at the little elf. Winny smiled back and nodded. "I'll bring them back to you when I'm done." and snapping her fingers was gone. Tom turned back to Ron and took down the invisable cage stepped inside of it and put it back up but made it so she could she the walls now. She bent over Ron's body. All he had on was a pair of very ripped boxers showing all the bruises cuts and marks of the curses that had been used on him. Tom immediatly got to work healing him wasn't the problem the problem was getting him to feel one hundred percent better, so he would be able to fight the next day. Tom cast spell after spell and finally he was back to normal just sleeping instead of unconcious. She pulled off her hood, she checked her watch 10:30. Good she still had time. Winny still wasn't back, and Tom really wanted some butterbeer. "Hanny," The small elf appeared with a small pop. "Miss Tom!"He squeaked happily as he ran forward to give her a hug. "What can Hanny be doing for you?" Tom smiled Hanny and Winny were her favorite elfs both had said more than once that they would gladly lay down their life for her. She had been flattered but told them not to. "Hanny could you get me and Ron here a butterbeer, and please do not alert any of my presance in the manor." Hanny nodded gleefully "Of course Miss Tom, Hanny will be right back." the small elf disappeared and within the minute had come back. "Here is your Butterbeer Miss Tom... Miss Tom Winny told me to tell you that she is almost done she just has to wait for master to get out of his study while she goes and gets two potions from his study." Ron woke up as Tom handed him his butterbeer. But Hanny's words made her shiver. "Hanny, You need to go help her," She dug into her pocket and came out with a distraction device that Harry had given her from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. "Use this to distract them and then set up the trophy cabinet with 'Meaihame' indistingushable fire or something like that to keep them out of the study for a while. By the only way to stop the fire is to pour vodka on it or a strong liquor, one bottle should do it. Or one of Lucius' fine wines." Tom said with a small laugh. Hanny smiled "Of course Miss Tom, it would be my pleasure." he disappeared with a happy sounding crack. "Who the bloodly hell are you?" Ron said starring at the butterbeer she'd given him like it was posion. "If I told you I'd have to kill you. Not one that you'd believe me. And that's not posion you know, your still needed alive." Tom took a drink of her Butterbeer then froze. She cupped her hands and whispered a few words then said clearer "Winny I need Ron's wand too. He's the one Lucius has captive down here." She opened her hands to show a glowing red bubble she clapped her hands twice and it was gone. Tom looked back to Ron he still hadn't had any butterbeer. She rolled her eyes grabbed the bottle and poured some into her mouth then gave it back to him "There its not poisioned. Happy?" She asked. Ron nodded slowly and drank. They sat quietly for a few minutes then a High pitched screaming went off in the hall above their heads. Tom snickered as door slammed and a yell of anger was heard following it "The Trophy cabinet Alty, Xeniy, Keiry. Put it out. NOW!" Tom couldn't help giggling at her uncle's distress. It was just too funny. She sat back and laughed as Her uncle contiuned to scream "Benty, Dilly, Sully. Put it out!!!" Winny poped into the room. Tom smiled and nodded Winny bowed and nodded back handing over Ron's wand then disappearing again. Lucius Screamed out profanities then yelling for other elfs "Finny, Gerty, Zeny, Hanny, Winny. Put it out!!... Hanny NO not My wine!!!!!" A crash was heard and then a sizzleing sound. the fire had gone out. "Hanny, Winny!" The two elfs poped into face Tom "I comand you both to not listen to Lucius, and leave. Wait for me at the Shrieking Shack. When I get there tomorrow I'll be in pretty bad shape" They nodded immediatly and disappeared. Tom smiled." She grabbed Ron's arm "We need to go I'm going to call another House Elf to apparate both of us out, then I'm going to take both of us to Drumstrange. Dilly." The tiny elf appeared. "What can Dilly do for you Miss Tom?" The elf asked. "We need out of here. Can you take both of us the the porch? And don't tell anyone I was here." Dilly nodded holding out her hand Tom took it Dilly held out her other hand for Ron, he took it. With a soft crack they were gone. "Thank you Dilly." "No problem Miss. Does Miss want some cocoa when she comes back?" "Yes please Dilly. Thanks." Tom said Taking Ron's hand and disapparating to Durmstrange. "Your late Toma Belle" Draco said when they appeared. Tom just made a face at him "Well sorry setting the trophy cabinet on fire took more time then expected." She said handing him the bag. "You set the trophy cabinet on fire?" Tom nodded "HA! Lucius loved that thing, he's going to throw a fit" "I know, it set on fire with 'Meaihame'. So we had to put it out with alcohol, otherwise meaning Lucius' private wine reserve." Tom said smiling. Draco laughed. "Nice one." He said. "Okay now Ron needs to forget about this meeting we had. 'Dert Ronbiliusweasley Fonteri Sertimyta pun Tylerfinngerart esnmitplasa.' There. I'll see you tomorrow Draco, and Ron is only sleeping now." Tom said Draco nodded hugged her. Then Tom disapparated. Draco yawned then floated the sleeping Ron out to where Mione was waiting outside to walk with him back up to room her, Draco, Harry and Chatey were sharing it had been really hard to fix up Tom's old room for Chatey in the time they had been left with. Ron was so sleeping on the couch. When the three got back they found Harry spraled in a chair, with the book tom had given him earlier. But now his memory was altered to think that Dumbledore had given it to him. Tyler was laying on the couch infront of the fire with Ginny laying beside him Chatey was asleep in the other chair beside Harry leaving the last couch open for Ron and the black loveseat with white pillows for Draco and Hermione. Draco went upstairs and changed into his pajamas black and green plaid flannel pants and a white shirt. Before he walked back down stairs. Hermione was laying on the loveseat already in a pair of red sweatpants and a black tanktop. She had a book out and was reading. Draco walked over and flopped down behind her he kissed her neck then relaxed pulling her back into the cushions with him. Mione laughed "Draco just let me finish this chapter. Its done in two pages ok then I'll go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow right?" she said. "Ok night night..." Mione kept reading past the end of the one chapter she had said but Draco wouldn't know he had fallen asleep. "...No meatballs in the poolhouse..." What the heck? Oh he must be dreaming about that one time Tom made spaggetti, that stuff was gross it tasted like rubber and mush and the meatballs tasted like sugar and chilies ... Hahaha I rememeber we ended up seeing who could hit the target that Tom had made on the pool house with the meatballs. "... I want a silver carmel ducky" Mione starred down at him. Dear lord the time I tripped and spilt carmel all over the duck Tyler had just spray painted silver we told Tom and then Draco walked in and yelled 'I want a silver carmel ducky!' "...Fluffy Biscuts!!" "Mione what is he talking about?" Harry asked he'd woken up and was starring at her with sleepy eyes. "The time we went camping and my friend put the rock hard biscuts she'd made into his pillow and forgot she put them there and so we spent the whole day looking for them and finally we gave up and decided to go to sleep he laid down, reached into his pillow pulled out a biscut and screamed 'fluffy biscuts' as loud as he could." Mione said laughing. "...Plungers can suck my balls..." Draco mumbled Harry looked at Hermione amused, but she had covered her mouth eyes wide looking like she was having a really hard time not laughing. "What was that one about?" He asked smeirking. Mione shook her head smiling. "The toilet clogged at Chatey's house and Draco was determined that he was going to fix it so we handed him the plunger and went to see what he'd do. First he tried sticking the handle into the toilet and flushing all it did was squirt him in the face and overflow on to his feet. We got up and sat on the counters so we wouldn't get wet too. He then turned it around and stuck it in and twisted the plungerand flushed again he only got his feet wetter and ad the plunger thrown up and rammed into his gut. That's when he turn to us and asked what to do. Chatey walked over took the plunger from him and put it in the toilet like he had the last time and pushed down, like your supposed to do. After three tries the toilet was unclogged. Draco looked at his soaked feet and her unsoaked ones, she had used that spell Tyler taught us so she could stay on top of water. He looked at his shirt and pant both dripping sat down in the water and said 'Plungers can suck my balls.' He said a few earlier before you woke up. Those were interesting." Hermione said putting in her bookmark and setting her book down. "And were they any good?" Harry asked he was looking a little more awake. "Only really for what he said not the story so much, one was 'No meatballs in the poolhouse' we had been throwing my friends meatballs at a target she made on the side of her poolhouse, she's a horrible cook. And the time I tripped and spilt carmel on a silver spray painted duck, I was telling Chatey and Draco walked in yelling 'I want a silver carmel ducky'. It was interesting he is such a goof sometimes its hard to see him be such a genius other times." "Neon Puppies!" Draco screamed suddenly Harry looked at her she shrugged. "No clue on that one I'll write my friend and ask her." "Why do these purple stockings have all these holes?" Draco said. "I don't know again but if I was to guess I'd say he had just found a pair of purple fishnets." Hermione said as her and Harry laughed. "Hey Draco are you awake?" Hermione asked as he flipped over mumbling something else. He sat up scratching his head turned to her his eyes still closed "Nope." he said then fell back onto the loveseat. Hermione and Harry burst out laughing. "Ok we need to go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Harry nodded taking her hand and pulling her upstairs into his room pulling her into the fluffy bed with him. "Harry what are we doing?" Hermione asked as he snuggled close to her his eyes closed. He opened his eyes "Going to sleep. Night night Mione." Hermione was about to follow Harry in attempting to go to sleep when they both heard Draco start singing down stairs. "Suckin' to hard on your lolipop oh love is gonna get you down." They both laughed. Mione got up and went to the rail and pointing her wand at Draco cast a sliencing charm on him. She went back slipping into bed with Harry again. 


	16. Battle

Chapter-16- Battle D: are Draco (Dizzy)'s Thoughts T: are Tom's Thoughts HG: are Hermione's Thoughts Mione and Harry woke up at nine the next morning when the alarm clock went off. They both pulled themselves out of bed yawning Hermione took over the shower and Harry sat on the bed looking over the spell book he remembered Tyler giving him. Mione came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Harry covered his head with the covers while she changed. "Ok you can look" She said Harry pulled off the covers she had just picked up a piece of paper that looked like it had been folded and unfolded many times. she was wearing low rise flare stonewash jeans and a purple tank top with green polka dots all over it. He hair was still wet but up in a fluffy white towel. "Go take a shower I'll go wake up the others" She said un dooing the towel fliping her air over her head casting a drying spell followed by a detangle spell, a smoothing and straightening spell. Harry nodded heading for the bathroom. Mione sectioned her hair off into fours then performing a indian braid on it that Tom had taught her at the beginning of the year. Before she walked down stairs to wake up Dray and Ron. They both got up but niegher were very happy about it. Draco and Ron went to the other two bathrooms to take a shower. She grabbed the bag holding all the potions and looked into it pulling each out carefully. She set them next to the appropriate spot each potion was labeled each one of them saying what they were and who they were for. She had just walked into the kitchen too make a two big batches of oatmeal, one was considerably larger. When Harry walked in "Need any help?" "Yeah can you start cuting up the strawberries in the fridge" She said pointing the wooden spoon she had in her hand to the fridge that she and Harry had insisted be put in. She turned back to the two pots of oatmeal the first one was being made with milk and had started boiling she dumped in the oatmeal for her and the boys then turned to the other. It was just starting to have a few bubbles here and there but it was made of cream not milk. Mione tossed into the batch that was almost done golden raisins some butter brown sugar and protien powder. Stirred it in and dished it up for the four of them and set it on the table just as the other two boys were coming out with the strawberries and a bowl of walnuts. The boys sat down but Mione had to finish the other batch first in it she put the same things as she had in the boys and her but added the walnuts and chocolate covered peanut butter chips and strawberries with forever fresh and sweet charms on them. She packed it up in a tube sealed it and put it in the box before walking upstairs. She walked into draco's room with his huge eagle owl Swartsaneger wrote a quick letter on the top of the box with a quill 'It's your favorite kind of oatmeal. Love always Tom- Mi and Dray (Harry and the rest too but they don't remember)' She tied it to the bird and told him to drop it off at the shrieking shack before she went back down stairs. The boys had already finished and were attempting the potions but were doing it with difficulty. Hermione sat down and gulpped each potion quickly before she could taste it but still grimacing. Then starting on her oatmeal. By the time Hermione was done with everything, eating and cleaning it was just eleven; they had thirty more minutes. She sprinted to her room grabbing the paper Tom had given her. She performed three spells one to make the paper copy another to get it into a memory and a third to put it into her mind. She had just grabbed a book tom had given her a week a ago 'Blood and Chocolate' when a voice sounded in ther head. T:"Mione? Dizzy?" It was Tom. D:"Must you call me Dizzy?" it was Draco's voice. T:"Yes and you know why." Tom answered him indignatly HG:"What?" Hermione tried thinking the thought. It worked T: "Oh he got drunk once and after every shot of Firewhiskey I asked him if he was dizzy he kept saying no until his tenth shot that night in two hours then he started spinning very drunkenly in a circle stoped and Yelled 'now I'm dizzy' and fainted cutting his head open on the side of the stone table. So now his name is Dizzy." Hermione laughed Out loud as she sat down in the chair next to Draco D:"So are you ready Tom?" Draco asked T:"Ready as I'll ever be, you guys?" D:"Yeah but Harry keeps pacing it a tight circle." Draco said looking up at his brother who was walking around a stool in the kitchen. T:"He does that when he's nervous. Dizzy you guys might want to head over now its a pretty long walk." Hermione looked up at Ron and Harry catching their attention both raised there eyebrows in the same question she nodded as all four disapparated. T:"Dizzy, Mi. During me and Mi's fight she is going to cast a spell on me that is incredibly painfull and will knock me out after about ten seconds from the pain. Mi you need to take it off as soon as I hit the ground or else I might just go insane and Dizzy as soon as I hit I want you too kill my father with Harry okay? Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Just please kill my damned dad." Draco sighed D:"Fine butwhat is the spell so I'll know" T:"There is no need for me to tell you I'm going to keep this connection up during the fight so we'll know what's happening and when. I'll walk you through the fight with my mother because the first part of Mi and I's fight is quite lame kill her with the instant death spell I taught all of you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to climb this oak tree because it looks quite fun at the moment." Draco and Mi laughed and were silent not bothering her again as they walked over the first hill and up the second. Placing disillusionment charms on themselves and joining hands the four walked down into the valley to face Voldemort for hopefully the final time. The four stopped infront of them about twenty feet away "Thomasina! I thought you said they were coming!" Voldemort screamed up at the oak tree in the center of the valley. "They'll come P.A.P.A." Tom's voice was heard from the tree. "Well where are they you told them noon didn't you?" He yelled she didn't respond "Thomasina Bellatrix Riddle-Black! You told them didn't you!?" He roared at the tree. "Of course but they are already here, I wouldn't enter the valley with out a disillusionment charm on it wouldn't be smart." Tom called down. The four watched as Tom dropped from the tree quickly and stood up she was wearing a green corset with black lace designs exposing her shoulders and arms wear two tatoos rested One was the Dark Mark the other slightly different. She also had on a short black shiny leather skirt with black fishnets and black leather stiletto boots the laced up her leg and at the top had two buckles coming to a stop at her knee. Harry and Ron's mouth dropped "That's Voldemort and Bellatrix's Daughter?!" Harry mouthed Draco nodded Tom stood infront of them her hands on her hips looking quite bored as she starred at her father. T: "Mi, Dizzy, I'm going to pull your disillusion charm tell Harry and Ron" She stood up "P.A.P.A they are already right here." she pointed to Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione in turn. Voldemort Bellatrix and Lucius all looked at the short eighteen year old. "If we just get rid of this disillusion charm then it will all be equal and we can start." she snapped her fingers. Harry realized they were visable. "Mum why don't you take my dear ex cousin I'll take the girl and Uncle Lucius will you please dispose of the blood traitor." D:"Damn Tom your harsh" T:"Sorry but I AM his daughter I'm supposed to keep up appearances. Draco, Bellatrix's normal three spell beggining combo is Crucio, Incendio, Conjunctivus in some order. Well now let us start on three Draco and Mi fire you spells Uno, Dos, Tres." Two different spells came toward them Mione was a hurling hex and Draco's Impedimenta, and so the battle begun. Tom dodge her spell and sent back the same one but to a side. Tom wasn't paying much attention to her own spells just knowing the movements so that she wouldn't get hit or hit Hermione. As she looked around she noticed Lucius was evenly matched with Ron each countering and attacking but Ron hadn't pulled anything fancy yet. Draco was doing well with Bellatrix but niether had gone into dark arts or Ancient spells. Tom noticed Harry Ron, Draco and Mi were using the spell she had told Harry about for blocking attacks when he was fighting with Draco. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco and fall over Mi gaspped. T:"Mi fire spells to the side of me and into my shield. Draco i'm going to put a freeze on her for a second get up and kill her" HG:"Okay Tom," Hermione answered. D: "Sounds good." T:"Okay NOW!" Tom pointed her wand arm behind her as she leaned back as if dodging a spell. "Clantio de Helion" she shot the spell at Bellatrix. Bellatrix heard and turned wondering what the hell her daughter was saying and then felt herself freeze. Her daughter was on the other side she realized she tried to scream but couldn't. Then she heard the spell "Avada Kedavra" she could move again but it was to late the spell Draco had uttered hit its mark and the only movement she had left to do was fall limp and dead. Tom glanced over as Draco ran to Join his brother T:"Okay I'm going to put a stutter spell on Lucius, for the mouth and brain so Ron will have the upper hand then Ron will come over here to help and after a few minutes of me toying with him, cause that's always fun Mi i want you to yell your spell. My father thinks is a killing spell, which it is if left on for more than thirty seconds. That should freeze him and then Dizzy and Ry can kill that bastard. Oh Mione please get me to the shrieking shack after I pass out" Tom said the other two nodded slightly to show they understood "Tyri Fyito ca Doniete" Tom whispered as soon as Lucius was in range. He was cut off in the middle of his spell stumbling. Ron took his chance and yelled the final spell of the duel "Avada Kedavra you bloody bastard". Ron watch Lucius topple to the ground, before looking around and watching the fights around him. He saw Harry and Draco with Voldemort and Hermione with the small brunette that was Bellatrix's and Voldemorts daughter, The looked equal but the brunette had more grace in her steps as she dodged the spells Hermione just looked like she was trying to get away. He jogged over to help. "Mione can I help?" Ron asked he knew Hermione she would let him help only on her consent otherwise she'd probably hex him or something of the sort, she had a lot of pride. She nodded after a second hesitation while dodging a spell. "Askhle de Rivertacn Shasiaem" He screamed at Tom. Ron watched her face, he expected it to crunch with confusion but it didn't she only smiled. "Capitvan del Magicassate" she said spining her hand in a circle as the spell approached capturing it in a green bubble. He stared he didn't know that one but it was deffinatly an ancient spell. Ron regained his composure and Hermione backed off her attacks some making them simpler so Tom could block them with her shielding spell. "Gekhlaio de Fantyom" He yelled he knew it knocked the person out but other than that nothing he remembered Tyler mentioning it. She brushed it away again as if it was an annoying fly "Cali va Sentino" a huge mass of water appeared over Ron he didn't notice but Hermione and Draco did and started laughing lightly. "Relishio" the water was released dropping over Ron. He yelped in surprise. T: 'Mi, Dizzy i'm going to knock Ron out then Mione curse me Dizzy and Ry Kill that bastard then convince harry to go back and get Ron looked at and take me to the Shrieking Shack" Tom explained. D: "Got it" Draco answered followed by Mione's voice HG:"Sounds good". T:" I'm cutting off this connection now." She didn't hear their responses "Consionta Lanta Delsa Blida Condas Mikan Mama Ciycer Elyasi!" Ron flew backward as dark red blood suddenly drenched him. Hermione's eyes widened at Tom who waved it off and mouthed 'he's fine, the blood isn't his.' She rolled her eyes and nodded Tom nodded back. "Cericotila!" She screamed Tom let the firey purple light hit her in the cheast and damn did it hurt. She screamed in pain crumpling to her knees. she glanced at her father he hadn't noticed. Another wave of pain hit and she yelled louder Hermione had her hands over her ears and was grimacing. Tom screamed even louder Gods did it hurt. Her Father now noticed glancing at her he knew which spell it was immediatly, good she was done she passed out. Mi took of the spell discretly as soon as Tom fell limp. Voldemort was turned fully too Tom and was staring at her wide eyed. Harry and Draco took the chance "Avada Kedavra!" they both yelled Voldemort dodged the first one, Draco's but didn't escape Harry's and in a flash of green light Voldemort was dead. 


End file.
